


Пересечение орбит

by Chrissy, TashaStrawberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStrawberry/pseuds/TashaStrawberry
Summary: Земной коп и преступник с Луны? В этой истории только гей-парада не хватает…





	Пересечение орбит

Ночная смена

 

Люк Хоббс проснулся от мягкого света, который испускала панель на потолке, имитируя естественный ход рассвета где-нибудь в месте поприятнее, на пляже какого-нибудь острова например. Тихое пение птиц и шорох насекомых в траве, по мнению ученых, также должны были стать отличным подручным средством для самого комфортного перехода из фазы быстрого сна в бодрствование. Но это не всегда помогало. Особенно когда нужно было идти в ночную смену. Тут бы лучше подошел закат и стрекот кузнечиков или цикад. Люк давным-давно не слышал живых звуков природы, еще, наверное, со времен военной службы и миссий в Африке и Южной Америке. Даже на самом экологичном Кавказе природа постепенно угасала. Мир изменился — стал точнее, совершеннее, современнее — но люди и людская поганая психология остались прежними — убить, украсть, обмануть, поживиться и наживиться.

 

Нехотя Люк откинул тонкое умное одеяло, подстраивающееся под температуру тела, и спрыгнул с округлой эргокровати, чуть парящей над полом и имитирующей неспешное укачивание морских волн. До отпуска было как в армейской шутке от забора и до обеда, поэтому мечтать о мягком островном песке под ногами было не просто рано, а практически бессмысленно.

 

Стараясь прогнать сонливость, Люк прошел на кухню, где нажал пару кнопок — одну на кофемашине с пятнадцатью вариантами напитков, в частности там была возможность приготовить модный кофемун, другую на мультиварке М-7000. Реклама этого прибора была такой навязчивой, что даже он не смог пройти мимо. Засыпаешь содержимое из специальных пакетиков, купленных в гипермаге или заказанных по и-нету, добавляешь воды или питательного бульона, если требует инструкция именно данного блюда, жмёшь на кнопку, ждешь немного — вуаля — блюдо готово.

 

Пока умная кухня готовила высокопитательный завтрак, способный поддержать тренированное тело бойца до обеда, а в сегодняшнем случае до завтрака, Люк пошел в комнату, отведённую под тренажеры. Можно было пойти в зал в управлении, но иногда он предпочитал тренироваться один. Его тело было образцом дисциплинированности и здорового образа жизни, хотя пончик или два он себе иногда позволял. Люк тщательно следил за собой, но не любил, когда на него смотрели почти завистливо. В конце концов никто не мешал другим правильно питаться и регулярно заниматься спортом. Натянув специальный костюм, повышающий нагрузку на мышцы, Хоббс прыгнул на сайкл, поставив среднюю мощность, а после пробежал несколько километров на дорожке и закрепил эффект, растянув мышцы на тренажере, больше похожем на дыбу. Спину неприятно потянуло, снова напомнив о старом пулевом ранении нейронной пулей, в отличие от рук, которые ничем не выдавали своей маленькой особенности, спокойно выдерживая даже самые сложные тренировки, лишь изредка напоминая о себе болезненным покалыванием, но таблетки с легкостью снимали неприятные последствия. Было бы здорово, если бы у них не было побочек в виде головной боли.

 

Душ с массажным эффектом расслабил мышцы, а завтрак наполнил силами, так что Люк был готов отправиться в отдел, надеясь, что никаких особо чрезвычайных происшествий не случится. А то на той неделе было «весело». Народ взбунтовал против открытия еще одной тюрьмы на Луне, на которую потратили кровные из их налогов вместо того, чтобы поставить новые очистные сооружения на Земле. Были учинены погромы по всей стране, не обойдя стороной и Бруклин. И только звуковые пушки, электропистолеты и слезоточивые гранаты ДЖ-5 класса «гражданские» смогли их усмирить. Главные зачинщики были выявлены и ждали суда, и теперь, возможно, именно они станут одними из первых заключенных в новой лунной тюрьме. На Земле оставшиеся после реорганизации места заключения были забиты до отказа, поскольку законы были ужесточены. В нынешнее время попасть за решетку не составляло труда, в связи с чем мест «не столь отдаленных» на родной планете катастрофически не хватало.

 

В середине XXI века человечество наконец-то смогло решить, как же поступать с таким огромным количеством территории естественного спутника Земли. Сейчас там в основном располагались мобильные установки добычи и сбора иридия — вещества будущего, применяемого в биомедицине и аэрокосмической промышленности, военные полигоны, научно-исследовательские центры и лаборатории, в которых получали радиационный иридий, а также технические постройки. И вот теперь открывали еще одну, уже вторую, тюрьму. Проблема перенаселения оставалась острой, но сделать Луну пригодной для жизни гражданских власти были пока не готовы. Но Марс уже находился на стадии активной стройки. Скоро и туда отправят первых ученых и военных и перенесут лаборатории, освобождая место на Луне для гражданской застройки.

 

Самому Люку было хорошо и на Земле.

 

На старших курсах в учебке им предлагали отправиться на Луну, остановив выбор на распределении «Космос», но он твердо решил остаться на Земле, отправившись в первую попавшуюся под руку горячую точку сразу же после выпуска из военной академии. Он даже не пошел на выпускной, пропустив танец со своей девушкой, которая вскоре стала бывшей, завязав роман со снайпером.

 

Люк сомневался в том, что открытие второй лунной тюрьмы было хорошей идеей. Народ и так был возмущен политикой правительства, а те все больше подливали масла в огонь. Но все это не было его сферой влияния. И раз начальство приказало подавить бунт, значит так тому и быть.

 

Погромы на время прекратились после ряда силовых мер, однако, как назло, появилась новая головная боль. Только Люк оделся в форменную одежду серого цвета с защитными накладками и серебристыми наклейками, указывающими на его статус старшего офицера полиции, и сунул ноги в берцы Д-2000 (дань военным годам) — умная стелька, автолипучки и пружинистая подошва, улучшающая скорость бега и прыжковую мощность, как армбенд на руке завибрировал, принимая входящий звонок. Этот гаджет был еще одним гениальным изобретением, заменяющим телефон, компьютер, планшет, часы, права, кредитные карточки, да все.

 

— В чем дело? — ответил Люк, вмиг собравшись и став серьезным, но в этот же момент рыжий робокот по кличке Мурчала боднул его ногу головой, требуя внимания, и не отставал пока хозяин не погладил его за ухом, покрытым искусственным мехом.

 

— Вечера тебе, здоровяк. Бросай дела и дуй к нам, адрес сейчас скину.

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Наши угонщики снова объявились, — голограмма Летти выглядела озабоченной.

 

— Буду через пятнадцать минут, — пообещал Люк, отключил связь и рванул из дома. Уже на полпути к месту парковки он здраво рассудил, что на пневмобайке лавировать сквозь плотный поток машин будет легче, чем на массивном каре, и нажал на воротник куртки. Складной шлем, из прочной наноткани, усиленной армированными тонкими нитями, образовывающими сетку, полностью скрыл его голову, которую теперь не смогли бы пробить ни нож, ни пуля, ни слишком «удачное» приземление на асфальт.

 

В этом была заслуга ученых, которые исправно отрабатывали свой хлеб, пополняя рынок высокотехнологичными новинками, однако главные проблемы так и оставались нерешенными. Ледники продолжали таять, хотя разветвленная сеть орбитальных спутников по контролю над климатом сдерживала их разрушение, поддерживая температуру и сохраняя экосистему почти в первозданном виде, процесс все же медленно, но продолжался. Многие виды животных остались лишь в единичных экземплярах на воле и в строго охраняемых сафари парках. Пара белых медведей успешно прижились в экспериментальном заповеднике на Луне, не так давно удивив ученых потомством из одного здорового детеныша.

 

Активные исследования Марианской впадины, одной из загадок прошлых веков, привело к удивительным открытиям — морская вода на самом дне океана оказалась невероятно чистой, и прыткие корпорации быстро нашли ей применение, отфильтровывая ее до питьевой и продавая за огромные деньги. А практически не зараженную рыбу обрабатывали и также удачно отправляли на рынок для любителей экзотических деликатесов.

 

В то же время основной проблемой городов, особенно крупных, оставалась загазованность воздуха и являлась одной из самых ненавистных проблем горожан, включая Люка. Сейчас было запрещено использовать ряд видов топлива и законодательно указано применять ультрасистемы очистки на предприятиях, но атмосфера уже давно была отравлена, являя внешний мир во всем своем мрачном многообразии. Поэтому простым обывателям чаще всего не хотелось переводить панели на стенах в режим окон — радостные картины живой природы были больше по душе, чем серая дымка в воздухе, навевающая депрессию. И лишь яркие неоновые трехмерные вывески вспыхивали то тут, то там в этой неприятной серости, предлагая новую адскую машину для кухни или баснословно дорогой отдых на островах. В конце концов оставалось не так много мест, где не было настолько сильного загрязнения воздуха благодаря удаленности от городов. И эту чистоту сохраняли с особым рвением. Но для отдыха в подобных местах нужны были немалые финансы и солидные связи, чтобы попасть туда хотя бы на пару дней — почувствовать себя живым и увидеть яркую красоту Земли, которая забывалась городскими жителями. Да, высокотехнологичные экраны с разрешением 20к передавали картинку как живую, можно было даже сделать голограмму, но она не способна была заменить впечатление от настоящей природы. Для всех малоимущих слоев населения честно нажитый отпуск заканчивался в специализированных отелях с голограммными проекциями, имитирующими пляжи, горы, леса и другие места на Земле, и с фильтрами, создающими условия тех или иных природных зон.

 

Люк сел на свой черный пневмобайк, приложив палец к сканеру отпечатка на замке зажигания, перед тем как рвануть в путь. Когда он вырулил из подземной парковки на улицу, то увидел, как мимо по трассе промчался на бешеной скорости, превышающей установленную норму, такой же как у него железный конь, но цвета «неоновый хамелеон». Переливаясь всеми ядовитыми оттенками, напоминающими сияние рекламных вывесок сквозь туман, надвигающийся с Гудзона, пневмик скрылся из вида. Люк покачал головой, считая, что ничего не могло быть лучше классики, и потому терпеть не мог позеров, которые тратили кучу денег на вырвиглазную подсветку.

 

Забив координаты в систему навигации, которые ему сбросила Летти, он отправился на место преступления.

 

Ребята из отдела уже были там, а над ними сновал и снимал все вокруг древний коптер, модернизированный Ханом.

 

— Не понимаю, почему они не украли все?! Почему только четыре байка из шести и всего одну машину?! А еще Мопси!

 

— Кого? — недоуменно переспросил верзила Торетто.

 

— Это мой любимый робопес! — сокрушался хозяин дома, стоя в микрофибровых тапочках и халате, меняющем цвет от настроения хозяина. Пострадавший утверждал, что спал, когда к нему заявились, а когда проснулся от шума — воров и след простыл. На заднем фоне маячила то ли жена, то ли любовница раза в два моложе него. И все подсовывала ему стакан не то с успокоительным, не то с алкоголем.

 

Богатые районы Бруклина значительно отличались от других частей города. В нынешнее время простой народ в основном жил в многоквартирных высотках, ютясь в средних и крошечных «коробках». У пострадавшего же был шикарный особняк на огромном участке за высоким забором с ультрасовременной системой очистки воздуха, а для всего этого нужны были солидные финансы. Летти потом сказала, что пострадавший был одним из акционеров, финансирующих разработки на Луне. У таких денег было море, хотя вряд ли эти деньги можно было назвать честными. Впрочем, это не было юрисдикцией спецотдела Бруклина, собственно как и кражи — этим занимались районные копы. Их же работа заключалась в поиске зачинщиков массовых волнений, расследовании крупных дел как финансовых, так и уголовных. Но эти проклятые кражи стали их очередной болью. Каждый раз, когда неприятности затрагивали сильных мира сего, обитавших на территории их отдела, отряд Хоббса тут же вызвали на передовую. И поскольку произошло уже третье крупное хищение, а все пострадавшие оказались богатенькими господами, кто-то сверху потряс их шефа полиции, обещая отказать в спонсорской финансовой помощи. Тот в свою очередь надавил на начальника департамента по особым делам, а он передал распоряжение в местный центральный отдел, требуя взять все в свои руки.

 

Самым необычным в этих преступлениях являлось то, что крали не весь транспорт, а только «эксклюзивную» часть, которую можно было легко отследить при попытке сбыта такого крупного товара, но пока все было тихо. Кроме того сигнализация не срабатывала, свидетелей не было, а камеры на несколько минут были отключены. Какие-то суперворишки, хакеры и ловкачи в одном лице.

 

Хоббс прошел в гараж, по дороге хлопнув Доминика по плечу и подмигнув Летти, делающим вид, что внимательно слушают пострадавшего.

 

В гараже суетился Хан Лю: над ним летал коптер, снимая все подряд, какая-то роботарелка ползала по полу, а сам Хан что-то высматривал в голограмме своего армбенда — тонкого браслета из гибкого пленопластика, обладающего встроенным обширным функционалом и заменяющего владельцу множество различных гаджетов. Удобная штука, к тому же имела бесперебойную связь с и-нетом благодаря подключению к орбитальному спутнику.

 

— Порадуешь чем-нибудь? — отвлек его Люк.

 

— Снова ни следа, словно поработали не люди, а роботы. Хотя их присутствия тоже не наблюдаю. Посмотрю в лаборатории, что собрали «блоха» с коптером и сообщу, когда найду что-нибудь полезное.

 

Люк, оглядевшись по сторонам, обратил внимание на надпись на стене — на пенобетоне мерцало яркое неоновое граффити, меняющее цвет: «Не всегда побеждают силой».

 

— Что бы это значило? — спросил себе под нос Хоббс.

 

— Я гугльнул, что эта фраза из древней книжки про Робина Гуда — мужика в зеленых лосинах, который грабил богачей и отдавал «золото» нуждающимся, — Хан все равно его услышал и, как обычно, блеснул своей осведомленностью.

 

— Робин Гуд, говоришь, — хмыкнул Люк, — поймаем и посмотрим, есть ли у него зелёные лосины. Ладно, работай. Увидимся в отделе, — и хлопнув того по плечу пошел к Доминику, чтобы вместе проехать к шефу с очередным отчетом ни о чем.

 

 

На хвосте

 

 Через два дня истошная вибрация разбудила Хоббса:

 

— Люк, просыпайся и тащи к нам свою задницу. Есть вероятность, что мы можем застать наших угонщиков прямо на месте преступления. Бдительная соседка увидела два подозрительных неоновых байка у дома Смитсона.

 

— Погоди… Смитсона? Того самого?! — удивился Люк. Вот почему им перенаправили вызов. Полиция уже знала, что дело о странных воришках передали спецотделу.

 

— Да, да, брат, того самого. Давай быстрее, кидаю адрес! — крикнул Доминик, отрубая голограмму.

 

Люк вскочил с кровати, от чего робокот недовольно зашипел, спрыгнул на пол и ушел на лежак-зарядку в коридоре. И почему только все эти лунные придурки обосновались на территории, подведомственной их отделу?!

 

Несмотря на то, что Хоббс считал себя возможно не самым образцовым, но исполнительным копом, в этом набившем оскомину деле, из-за которого шеф дрючил их всех по пять раз на дню, он уже готов был положиться на удачу, лишь бы поймать этих ловкачей на горячем, ведь Хан так и не смог найти ни единой зацепки в своей суперлаборатории, напичканной самым последними новинками научно-технического прогресса. Эти ребята походили на призраков, но даже неуловимые преступники рано или поздно могли допустить ошибку.

 

В этот раз «робингуды» покусились на крупную рыбку — главного бухгалтера трех лунных месторождений, в которых добывали драгоценные ресурсы. Сам Мистер Смитсон в данный момент находился по делам на Луне, а в доме оставалась его сестра-двойняшка. Мисс Смитсон была слепой, лишившись зрения в результате несчастного случая, когда произошел взрыв на одном из первых лунных технических предприятий, куда еще детьми их брал с собой отец. Старший Смитсон, страдая от горя, пытался найти решение и вкладывал огромные суммы денег в научные исследования, которые помогли бы вернуть дочери надежду на нормальную жизнь, но все было безрезультатно — организм отторгал любое вмешательство извне. Мир она видела сквозь навороченные визоры, которые представляли собой линзы и заменяли глаза почти полностью, но не идеально. Впрочем, несмотря на свои увечья дочь промышленного магната, с виду божий одуванчик и сама святая простота, на деле была еще той прошаренной дамой и воротила с братом бизнес, помогая как в официальных делах, так, вероятнее всего, и в теневых.

 

Подъезжая к дому в уже знакомом богатом районе, Хоббс увидел два байка, один из которых показался ему смутно знакомым. Следом за ним очень вовремя подоспели ребята из отдела, так как заметив приближающегося блюстителя правопорядка, преступники рванули в разные стороны. Люк, положившись на интуицию, кинулся за тем, что полетел влево, а Летти крикнул в комм, чтобы та преследовала улизнувшего направо. Доминик остался на месте — коптер стал его глазами и ушами. Их маленькая команда хоть и полагалась на технические новинки, но каждый считал своим долгом контролировать все. Какими совершенными ни были бы гаджеты, от поломок, неполадок и недогляда никто не был застрахован. Хоббс сам не раз наблюдал, как Хан лично сидел за автоскопом, перепроверяя все по старинке.

 

Неоновый байк набирал скорость, лавируя по узким улочкам спального района, стремясь улизнуть от погони, но Хоббс висел у него на хвосте. И, присмотревшись, понял, что это был тот самый позерский пневмик, который несколько дней назад пронесся мимо него. Каким же идиотом нужно было быть, чтобы обворовывать влиятельных богачей со связями и не скрываться, или он наоборот считал себя умнее всех? Пока Хоббс раздумывал над этим, байк преследуемого поменял цвет на стальной, и неоновая раскраска, привлекающая внимание, исчезала, позволяя затеряться в массе одинакового серо-черного транспорта.

 

Но Хоббс не отставал — он просто не мог. И дело было не в премии, обещанной за поимку хотя бы одного из банды, не в отпуске, маячавшем как древний город Эльдорадо, дело было в принципе. От Люка еще ни один преступник не уходил безнаказанным. В этом высокотехнологичном мире пороки расцветали особо безобразно. И даже если ты крадешь у богатых, которым не убудет, ты все равно совершаешь преступление, за что должен ответить перед буквой закона.

 

Но неожиданно перед самым его носом выскочил мегагруз, загораживая дорогу и устраивая затор, не сумев разойтись с торговым грузовиком — водитель, привыкший к широченным высокоскоростным веям за чертой города, где можно было вольготно катить на своём монстркаре, не смог развернуться на городской трассе.

 

Хоббс крепко выругался и глянул в армбенд, прикидывая как объехать пробку, но в этот момент ему прилетел месседж с незнакомого номера: «Ты никогда не сможешь меня поймать», — и высветилась голограмма смайла мерзко смеющегося и показывающего язык. Люк бросил в ответ программу-жучок, способную незаметно подключиться к сигналу чужого браслета и не только отслеживать нахождение, но и подслушивать, однако ничего не вышло — армбенд угонщика был заболочен так, что даже хакерская фишка Хана оказалась бессильной. И тогда Хоббс решил во что бы то ни стало поймать всю банду, а частности этого гаденыша, который смог от него так ловко улизнуть.

 

***

 

Благодаря бдительной бабульке, которая на старости лет любила проводить свой досуг, подглядывая за соседями-богачами, преступники не успели ничего умыкнуть, кроме дорогого робопопугая, сидевшего на террасе возле своей клетки у входа в дом, но надпись неоновым граффити все же была оставлена:

 

«Честный человек должен держать свои обеты».

 

Хан уже вовсю суетился на месте неудавшегося преступления, лично осматривая каждый миллиметр в надежде найти хоть одну зацепку, ведь преступников спугнули, и те в спешке могли случайно оставить улику. Даже если хоть одну, то Хан сможет узнать из нее предостаточно.

 

Хоббс решил не мешать коллеге, и схватив Доминика и Летти под локти, пошел снимать стресс в любимом киберкафе на углу улицы, недалеко от «штаба». Хану они уже ничем не могли помочь, зацепки он мог найти при помощи своих гаджетов, и люди ему в помощники не нужны были. Только мешались под ногами, затаптывая следы, о чем он не преминул им сообщить на повышенных тонах.

 

 Хоббсу нужно было съесть что-нибудь вредное и желательно сладкое, чтобы активизироваться и хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами, что же делать дальше. А под хорошую еду это было эффективнее всего, так сказать совместить приятное с полезным. В кафе робофоцианты подавали один из лучших кофемунов и вкуснейшие гэлекси пончики с посыпкой стардаст, таящие во рту. Для особо извращенных вкусов в меню имелся бабл пончик Млечный путь, который после можно было жевать как жвачку, выдувая искрящиеся пузыри, и шейк Марсианка адово красно-неонового цвета с престранным вкусом, который посасывали из специальной трубочки, делающей напиток холодным или горячим по желанию.

 

***

 

Как выяснилось чуть позже, грабители, работающие в стиле Робин Гуда явно не скрывались и спокойно разъезжали по улицам города. Дорожная полиция Бруклина сообщила своим коллегам, что на запрещенных ночных гонках, которые они сегодня собирались накрыть, были замечены машины, описание которых походило на украденные экземпляры. Хоббс сорвался с места как пес, почуявший добычу. Однако несмотря на внезапность облавы, в результате которой удалось прижать нескольких стритрейсеров прямо на месте, нужный Хоббсу преступник и два его подельника на украденных, судя по чипам, байках позерски пролетели через финишную черту и скрылись на дорогах, петляющих вдоль берегов Гудзона. Ни Хоббсу, ни Летти, ни Торетто не удалось их поймать, как они не старались. Преступники растворились в ночном городе, а прилепить жучков снова не удалось. Просто неуловимые какие-то. Но это ненадолго, не светило им уйти от буквы закона.

 

 

Послание

 

Все, что удалось обнаружить Хану на месте преступления — это нитка, зацепившаяся за клетку робопопугая. Предварительный анализ волокон, который высветился на экране «черепахи», показал, что образец принадлежал к ткани униформы лунной военной полиции за прошлый год. Каждый цикл обмундирование меняли, усовершенствовали, подстраивая под непривычные даже для тренированного тела условия атмосферы спутника. Ученые сидели в своих куполах, а вот полиция гоняла на луноциклах от точки к точке, находясь на страже спокойствия богачей и охраняя лунные секреты. Костюмы должны были быть максимально надежными и способными защитить человека от враждебной среды.

 

И даже если на черном рынке продавалось что-то сделанное из подобной материи, скопировать на сто процентов все равно не получалось. Поэтому Хан кинул запрос на Луну, где и подтвердили — ткань настоящая — такого типа форма была в том году у отряда с месторождения иридия, которое располагалось ближе всего к терминалу, куда прилетали шаттлы и проходили досмотр на контрольно-пропускном пункте.

 

Хоббс чувствовал, что дело тут нечисто. Грабили только лунных богачей, а образец, найденный на месте преступления, принадлежал человеку, который побывал на спутнике, и явно работал там не просто уборщиком. Он кинул запрос на Луну узнать, кто был уволен или ушел сам за последние два года. И не было ли каких конфликтов с этими людьми. Ответ обещали прислать в ближайшее время. Но Хоббс знал, что ближайшее время — это понятие относительное. Вроде бы вся техника позволяла сейчас собирать информацию за секунды, но человеческая лень также эволюционировала, став еще масштабнее. Если лунных коллег это не затрагивало напрямую, то и другие, по их мнению, могли подождать. И ничего, что спонсоров их военных и научных исследований без зазрения совести грабили. От этой безалаберности закипала кровь и хотелось стукнуть кого-нибудь, да посильней.

 

***

 

Отчитываться перед шефом было неблагодарным делом. Капитан Уокер как обычно наорал на всех, обозвав лодырями и бездельниками, а Хоббсу отдельно пообещал не подписать приказ на отпуск, пока тот не поймает этих мудозвонов.

 

«Да если бы я не был привязан к инвалидному креслу, то уже давно бы прижал их к ногтю! А вы все кофе попиваете и жирок в жопы пончиками накачиваете!» — почти ласково горланил шеф, пока подчиненные стояли перед ним, как провинившиеся школьники перед директором. — «Меня уже сверху прессуют! А что я им скажу?! Что мои элитные козлы не в состоянии что-либо сделать?! Чтобы в два дня появились подвижки, иначе отправлю всех на спутник М-200 работать тюремными охранниками!»

 

Хоббса такая перспектива не привлекала — несмотря на то, что он жил в век космического освоения, ногами он предпочитал чувствовать твердую родную почву.

 

Капитан все еще продолжал распинаться, когда всем на армбенды пришло сообщение — грабеж средь бела дня. И снова в элитном районе Бруклина.

 

«А ну быстро метнулись туда и принесли мне их головы, и уж если не головы, то весомые улики, которые помогут поймать этих пришибленных».

 

***

 

Новое место преступления ничем не отличалось от предыдущего — опять дорогой частный дом в районе Бруклина с усиленной из-за случившихся грабежей охраной, опять совладелец месторождения иридия. В этот раз весь транспорт был на месте, но украдены оказались все картины, скульптуры и прочие элементы декора дома, являющиеся оригиналами древнего и современного искусств, цена которых по скромным прикидкам составляла сумму намного большую, чем все машины, украденные ранее.

 

По дому расхаживал андроид-дворецкий, причитая как самый настоящий человек, видимо запрограмированный на максимальную имитацию людских эмоций. Сам хозяин дома валялся на частном пляже Гавайи-42 и явно не собирался возвращаться обратно в ближайшее время, свалив все заботы на плечи финансовому директору, прислуге и помощникам. Его, похоже, не так уж беспокоила сумма, которую он потерял. Иридиевый магнат лишь требовал, чтобы этих мудаков поскорее нашли и вздрючили по полной.

 

На стене вместо одной из картин висела одноразовая голопланшетка, которая мигала разноцветным мерзким неоном, меняя одну надпись на другую.

 

Первая гласила:

 

«Нет такого места во вселенной, пусть даже самого прекрасного, которое бы человек не осквернил».

 

Вторая:

 

«Привет бравому полицейскому, тому, что медленнее лунной улитки».

 

— Вот козел! — выругался Хоббс, понимая, что речь шла о нем.

 

— А наши воришки поэты, — хмыкнула Летти.

 

— Ты о чем? — поинтересовался Доминик.

 

— Фраза из древней книжки про Робин Гуда — я гугльнула, — пояснила она.

 

— Знаю! — хором ответили Хан и Люк.

 

— Ну и ладно, — притворно обиделась Летти.

 

Хан вздохнул и позвал ее с собой, чтобы не так грустно было осматривать еще одно место преступления, которое похоже и в этот раз не будет богато на улики. А Доминик вместе с андроидом устроили опись украденного.

 

Уже под конец дневной смены, почти передав бразды правления ночной, Хоббс получил ответ с Луны. Год назад с огромным скандалом был уволен из армии старший офицер — капитан Декард Шоу, занимавшийся охраной важных лиц во время их перемещения по Луне. В сухом отчете было сказано, что на контрольно-пропускном пункте во время перехода через зеленый коридор при нем был обнаружен иридий. Вдобавок он устроил драку с заместителем начальника зоны досмотра шаттлов и пассажиров. Шоу отправили под трибунал, и началось внутреннее разбирательство, пока неожиданно какая-то крутая шишка, занимающаяся разработкой и финансированием миссий на Марс, не только наняла хороших адвокатов, но и попросила за капитана у своих лунных коллег по бизнесу, лично поручившись за него. Хоббс подозревал, что Шоу и этот толстосум были хорошо знакомы, ведь не будет же бизнесмен помогать какому-то задрипанному вояке. Поручился он скорее всего деньгами, чем же еще, или долей в марсианском бизнесе. В итоге Шоу тюрьмы избежал. Но был разжалован из офицеров, выгнан из армии и отправлен под домашний арест на Землю. Кроме этого им были подписаны электронные документы о неразглашении коммерческой и военной тайн. Если бы он вздумал их обнародовать, то началось бы повторное расследование, и уже никто не спас бы его от заключения.

 

В графе личных характеристик сухим языком было указано, что Шоу был жестким, но справедливым начальником для своих подчиненных, честным и открытым, от других же терпеть не мог лжи и «лизания задниц».

 

Люк вошел в базу данных, пробив Шоу по фамилии — по сводкам с его армбенда дальше положенного тот не выбирался — дом, гипермаг, фитнеспарк, ближайшее киберкафе. Прямо порядочный офицер, хоть и без регалий, честно отбывающий свое наказание. Хоббс бы так не смог, наверное.

 

Но чутье копа так и чесалось где-то в районе затылка — что-то здесь не сходилось. Офицер, служивший в военной полиции, который к тому же работал в охране на месторождениях иридия, а грабили только богачей, связанных с этим местом. Но тогда почему он еще не заявился к замначальнику КПП, с которым, если верить отчету, была серьезная стычка. Или попросту еще не добрался до него, оставив напоследок. Если Шоу мстил, то за что? Ведь в тюрьму он так и не попал. И кто ему помогал? Возможно, брат. По информации о родственниках у Декарда был младший брат, неоднократно судимый за грабежи и разбои. И тот наверняка был не прочь помочь отомстить. Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Нужно было прижать этих Шоу к стенке и узнать, в чем же тут дело. Хоббс, осознав, что сегодня покоя не светит, направился по указанному в базе адресу, прихватив с собой ребят из дневной смены, оставив ночную патрулировать Бруклин вместе с отрядами секторной полиции.

 

 

Не твоя рыба

 

Шоу жил в одном из самых скромных и бедных районов Бруклина, ничем не похожем на те, где жили богачи. Многоквартирные высотки, поделенные на блоки и построенные из дешевых материалов, ютились на каждом квадратном метре, не оставляя свободного пространства для жизни. В этих районах смог был особенно густым и удушающе прогорклым, так что приходилось носить фильтрмаску постоянно. И только редкие фонари и свет неоновых реклам на стенах домов освещал путь в этом непроглядном тумане. Жители спешили домой, ловко лавируя в лабиринте построек. Никакого дела им не было до полиции — здесь она была нечастым гостем. Отличное место скрываться всяким личностям, не желающим оказаться в тюрьме.

 

Этот сектор был крайне нелюбим Хоббсом. Он испытывал испанский стыд, каждый раз оказываясь здесь и вспоминая свою квартиру в небоскребе поприличнее этих. Ему было морально больно видеть детей в масках, вынужденных жить в подобных условиях. Середина XXI века сделала разницу между богатыми и бедными еще острее, чем прежде.

 

Армбенд завибрировал, указывая, что они подъехали к нужному дому. Но, как оказалось, их ожидал самый настоящий сюрприз. Когда ребята припарковались на обочине, Летти стукнула Хоббса по плечу, указывая пальцем в сторону главного входа — двое военных в форме лунных войск выволакивали из дверей парня в магнебраслетах. Подойдя ближе, Хоббс заметил еще одного, которого узнал бы из тысячи — слишком часто его показывали в новостях как образцового таможенного работника спутника — Леонарда Маркхема — замначальника контрольно-пропускного пункта Луна-1 собственной персоной. Интересно, что он здесь забыл? А в браслетах оказался никто иной как Декард Шоу. Этого Хоббс точно не ожидал.

 

— Господи, мужик, — присвистнул Торетто, — в жизни твоя рожа еще более мерзкая, чем на экране! — и добавил, обращаясь к Летти. — Тебе главного или тех двух болванчиков?

 

— Начнем с закуски, основное блюдо оставим на потом, — ответила она, не скрывая яда в голосе.

 

— И вам не хворать, земные братья, — криво усмехнулся Маркхем.

 

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, сэр, — тон у Хоббса был хоть гвозди забивай. — Что здесь происходит? — спросил он, оставив реплики коллег без внимания. — Этот подозреваемый проходит по делу, находящемуся в юрисдикции полиции Бруклина.

 

— Да, парни, вам лучше потрудиться объяснить какого черта вы здесь забыли, — моментально начала закипать Летти, угрожающе шагнув вперед, но Хоббс придержал ее за руку. Неприкрытая агрессия к «хорошо устроившимся за их счет» лунным воякам уже давно стала в их отделе притчей во языцех, поскольку Луна и Марс были приоритетом, снимавшим все сливки и финансировавшимся за счет налогов честных налогоплательщиков.

 

Но Маркхем продолжал мерзковато ухмыляться, чем вызвал у Хоббса приступ раздражения и желание познакомить его лицо со своим кулаком, а двое подручных оставались стоять неподвижно, будто каменные истуканы, пока до Люка вдруг не дошло, что конвоиры были андроидами, на что указывал ряд явных признаков. У них в отделе такого не было. Конечно, имелись помощники, но не действующие боевые единицы, на обслуживание которых попросту не выделяли денег.

 

— Спокойно, офицеры, — Маркхем примирительно поднял руки. — Нам не нужны проблемы с земным законом. Мистер Шоу ваш. Считайте его поимку дружеской услугой, — и посмотрел на них как на зеленых юнцов, только недавно начавших карьеру в полиции и не сумевших выполнить первое серьезное задание, а он опытный вояка все за них сделал.

 

— И с каких это пор мы стали друзьями? — наигранно удивился Хоббс. — Или Луна теперь занимается еще и вопросами Земли?

 

— Мои люди доложили мне, когда пришел ваш запрос, и уточнили с каким делом это связано, — ответил Маркхем, проигнорировав его и ничуть не смутившись. — Вероятно, вы уже ознакомились с досье этого преступника Шоу и должны были знать, что он избежал наказания благодаря чистейшему везению и деньгам влиятельных людей. Но я говорил раньше и повторю это снова — вор всегда остается вором. И раз появилась возможность прищучить этого мерзавца, я не преминул ей воспользоваться. Дальше дело было за малым — найти информатора и потрясти перед носом небольшой суммой, а этот идиот, — указал он на Декарда, — решил отсидеться в соседней квартире, наивно полагая, что там его не станут искать.

 

— Если вы обладали сведениями, то должны были обратиться к нам, а не заниматься самоуправством. Это не ваша зона ответственности, — не унимался Хоббс. Что-то в этой истории ему не давало покоя.

 

Леонард закатил глаза и вздохнул, словно по сотому разу объяснял ребенку простую истину.

 

— Без обид, офицер, но ваши люди работают слишком медленно. К тому же это, знаете, личное.

 

— Сука, — прохрипел молчавший до этого Шоу, слегка пошатываясь в руках своих охранников. Судя по зрачкам, он был чем-то накачан. — Я тебя в порошок сотру, гнида. И расскажу всем, какая ты на самом деле мразь!

 

— Ну вот, теперь еще и угрозы. Вам следует надеть на него намордник. А теперь прошу меня извинить, господа, Луна не ждет! — с этими словами он подошел к Шоу и наклонился к самому уху, понизив голос. — А тебе никто не поверит, — и подозрительно ласково потрепал его по щеке, будто случайно мазнув пальцами по губам.

 

— Не смей меня трогать, урод! — Шоу изо всех сил рванул из магнебраслетов, но безуспешно.

 

— До скорых встреч! — пошло ухмыльнулся Маркхем, кивнул солдатам и направился к ожидавшей их машине. — Ах, да! — добавил он, спохватившись. — Младшенького мы упустили, но надеюсь, здесь вы справитесь и без нас.

 

И все трое прыгнули в федеральный гиперкар, рванувший прочь из этого гадюшника.

 

Оставшийся без поддержки Шоу привалился к мусорному баку позади себя.

 

— Нам стоит его пробить? — спросила Летти, глядя вдаль удаляющимся ксенофарам, пока те полностью не скрылись за пеленой тумана.

 

— Не уверен, что нам выдадут всю нужную информацию, — задумчиво ответил Хоббс.

 

— Мне одному показалось, что он его полапал? — невпопад ляпнул Торетто.

 

— Для нас это не имеет значения, пока не связано непосредственно с делом, — сказал Хоббс. — Мы живем в свободном мире.

 

— Это да, у меня вон соседка с андроидом живёт, — понимающе кивнула Летти.

 

— Та странноватая дамочка этажом выше? С таким еще мелким робопсом, похожим на таракана? — Торетто попытался жестами изобразить размер собачки.

 

— Она самая, — хмыкнула Летти и стукнула кулаком о кулак Доминика.

 

Шоу все это время простоял неподвижно, и молча разглядывал копов исподлобья, стараясь не упасть. Будь он сейчас более вменяемым, общение служителей правопорядка вызвало бы у него как минимум недоумение.

 

— Ладно, что делать-то будем? — проворчал слегка расстроенный Доминик. — Я пришел на задержание, а за меня уже все сделали и принесли на блюдечке. Даже как-то неинтересно. Где адреналин от погони и поимки особо опасных и не очень?!

 

— Прибережешь силы для его подельников, — ответил Хоббс. — Вызывай копов — пусть потрясут местных, а этого пока отвезем в участок для допроса.

 

— На каком основании? — вяло поинтересовался Шоу, заваливаясь на бок. Выглядел он не очень.

 

— Поверь, приятель, оснований у меня достаточно. Как и улик, которые мы непременно найдем в твоей квартире. Вы с дружками так нашумели, что орден на обыск будет лежать на моем столе уже через час. Пакуй его.

 

— Сэр, вы имеете право хранить молчание, — Летти набрала команду на своем армбенде, и Шоу подтащило к ней, как на магните, затем она толкнула его на байк Хоббса, цепляя магнебраслеты к креплениям по обе стороны сидушки, — все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать…

 

— Почему ко мне? — перебил ее Люк.

 

Летти замолчала и недоуменно развела руками в стороны.

 

— Ну, у вас же с ним тоже типа личное. Вот я и подумала…

 

— Только вколи ему нейтрализатор. Не хочу, чтобы он обблевал меня по дороге.

 

Закатив глаза, Ортис выудила из кармана разгрузки на поясе одноразовый гипошприц и сделала Шоу инъекцию, от чего тот зашипел и сдавленно выругался, а после показала два больших пальца и кинулась набирать сообщение шефу, чтобы тот ждал их с подарком и новостями.

 

Хоббс неодобрительно покачал головой и перекинул ногу через сидение, усаживаясь. Шоу придвинулся ближе и, явно насмехаясь, сказал так, чтобы его мог услышать только Люк:

 

— Я же говорил, что именно ты меня и не поймаешь.

 

— Ты в курсе, что тебе не просто так зачитывали права? — обернулся он, заводя двигатель. — К тому же у меня есть еще один Шоу.

 

— Ну, удачи тебе, офицер улитка, — тихо рассмеялся Декард.

 

— Лучше держись крепче, принцесса.

 

***

 

Допрос не дал никаких результатов — Шоу все время или отшучивался, или молчал. Наноботы, впрыснутые в кровь, сигнализировали о том, что он не врал — либо Шоу умел обходить новые «сыворотки правды», основанные на последних нейрофизиологических разработках, либо он и правда не знал, где находились его брат и еще двое подельников. Хоть эту информацию о составе банды он выдал, но больше ничего вразумительного. О том, куда делось все награбленное, Шоу был не в курсе, сказав, что всем занимался Оуэн. Ему нужно было только позлить богатых мудаков, решивших, что они всесильные и выше закона. Опрос свидетелей также ничего не дал — информатор Маркхема провалился как сквозь землю. Зато удалось обнаружить байк, на котором рассекал Шоу — он оказался брошен на подземной парковке двумя кварталами выше. Криминалисты нашли кучу отпечатков, что было немного подозрительно, да и сам попугайский пневмик был оставлен на слишком явном месте. Ребята, конечно, работали не втихую, но умели хорошо скрываться. А тут просто подарок судьбы какой-то, с которым Хоббсу еще предстояло разобраться.

 

Баркамера 3000 — гроза всех земных преступников — бывшего офицера лунной военной полиции совершенно не пугала, поскольку полет на Луну осуществлялся в шаттлах с небольшими капсулами, в которых размещали солдат, накачанных газом с особым составом. Богачи летали с комфортом в индивидуальных каютах, а военных теснили на нижних палубах, наполняя жилые отсеки «оболочками с людьми», как рыбами в бочке. Об удобствах вообще лучше было не мечтать, так что если земные копы думали, что он что-то им расскажет, получив психологический стресс от замкнутого пространства, то зря теряли время.

 

— Мы нашли краденный байк с твоими пальчиками повсюду, — Хоббс положил на стол голопланшетку и повернул экраном к Шоу, — в квартире была также обнаружена порванная куртка, фрагмент которой был найден на месте одного из ограблений. С такими железными уликами тебе уже не отвертеться. Или ты считал, что тебе снова все сойдет с рук?

 

Шоу раздраженно посмотрел на него как на идиота.

 

— Серьезно? Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы так лоханулся? Это же явная подстава.

 

— И кто мог тебя подставить? Брат, с которым вы не поделили награбленное? Или Маркхем? — Шоу стиснул зубы, и Хоббс понял, что идет по верному пути. — Спустя столько времени решил отомстить тебе за поруганную честь и набитую физиономию? Что там между вами на самом деле произошло? — спросил он, наклонившись ближе, еще не подозревая какую реакцию может спровоцировать.

 

— Заткнись! — угрожающе прошипел Шоу.

 

Ему вдруг на миг показалось, что он снова на Луне — сидит на гауптвахте, а Маркхем в очередной раз глумится и задает свои провокационные вопросы. Остатки наркотической дряни, которую ему вкололи, странно влияли на его способность соображать. Голова кружилась, тело было будто ватным, а мысли путались, так что ни за одну из них не удавалось зацепиться.

 

— Прости, что? Не расслышал, — Люк скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе лучше начать сотрудничать.

 

Вот оно. Хоббс, сам того не зная, нажал на спусковой крючок. Декард откинул голову назад и засмеялся. И смеялся так долго, что в какой-то момент всхлипы перетекли в истерику, а в уголках глаз выступили слезы.

 

— Тоже хочешь? — спросил он, немного успокоившись.

 

— Тоже хочу чего? — не въехал Хоббс.

 

— Как же я устал от этого дерьма! — выплюнул Декард. — Всем вам только и нужно от меня это… «сотрудничество». А знаешь, давай! Прямо здесь, — магнебраслеты неожиданно упали с запястий, звонко ударившись о столешницу, и Шоу поднялся, опрокидывая стул, потому что тело не слушалось.

 

— Какого… — обескураженный Хоббс потянулся к оружию, совершенно не понимая, когда и как арестованный ухитрился взломать магнитный замок.

 

— Ты вроде ничего такой, переживу как-нибудь, — едва удерживая себя на ногах, Шоу принялся расстегивать молнию на черной куртке абибас.

 

— Эй! Ты вообще в своем уме? — ничего не понимая, Хоббс оглянулся на записывающую камеру в углу, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Шоу. — Опусти руки и успокойся!

 

Но Декард уже скинул куртку на пол, схватившись за серебристую майку и пытаясь стащить ее с себя. Люк подскочил к нему, перехватывая запястья и пытаясь утихомирить, следом послышался тихий щелчок браслетов.

 

— Любишь пожестче, офицер? — ухмыльнулся он на ухо Хоббсу, навалившись на него грудью.

 

— Люк! — в допросную на своем кресле вкатился капитан Уокер. — Отсади этот опасный объект подальше! Пришли анализы его крови, в этом парне химических соединений больше, чем известно нашим лабораторным крысам.

 

Шоу прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, а после Хоббс почувствовал, как тот вмиг обмяк, мгновенно отрубившись. И рухнул бы как подкошенный, не успей Люк его подхватить.

 

— Надеюсь, это не мои новости его так расстроили, — выгнул бровь шеф, пропуская мимо себя пару ребят с носилками на магнитной подушке. — А тебе бы следовало отоспаться, и так уже две смены отпахал. Вперед, возражения не принимаются!

 

 

Неожиданный поворот

 

Попросив поменяться сменами, Хоббс выспался в дневную, а после выжал все из себя тренировкой по усиленному режиму. Но из головы не выходил эмоциональный взрыв, случившийся в допросной. Что же было между ним и Маркхемом? Что он сделал с Шоу? И почему тот был готов чуть ли не залезть к нему в штаны прямо в комнате допроса, да еще так агрессивно, или это у него такая реакция на препараты? Наверное, это так и останется загадкой. Шоу вскоре переведут в изолятор временного содержания, а далее суд и заключение.

 

Он почти опоздал на смену, задержавшись в душе чуть дольше обычного.

 

В офисе никого не было кроме странного посетителя, стоящего лицом к кофемашине и спиной ко входу. На нем был страстно ненавистный Хоббсом модный костюм цвета фиолетовый смерч. В таких сейчас в основном расхаживали богатая молодежь и молодящиеся богачи, но в их управлении они были редким явлением, если не уникальным. Возможно, это мог быть представитель одного из пострадавших, который решил лично поблагодарить их отдел за поимку Шоу, что вызывало ряд вопросов, ведь куда делось все награбленное им пока так и не удалось выяснить. Посетитель на появление Хоббса внимания не обратил, ожидая свою порцию кофе, наверняка что-то вроде модного марсиато. Но затем он неожиданно повернулся лицом — в костюме с иголочки, модных меняющих цвет от освещения туфлях неокрокодил и ослепительной серебристой рубашке под расстегнутым пиджаком находился заключенный под стражу Декард Шоу. И ни следа от той бандитской рожи в мятом абибасе — тренде всех стильных пацанов с прибрежных районов Бруклина.

 

— Какого х… — возмутился Хоббс, но не успел закончить фразу, как капитан Уокер гаркнул из своего кабинета:

 

— Шоу, Скала! Зашли ко мне, живо!

 

— Скала, — хмыкнул Декард, — интересно в каких местах? — и, прихлебывая кофе, прошел в отгороженный пленочным пластиком офис под недоуменным взглядом Хоббса.

 

Шеф сидел спиной к ним в своем ультракресле со всеми удобствами для людей с особыми потребностями. Капитан был ветераном войны, участвовавшем в военном конфликте в горах Кавказа, условно названным Чечня-2. Нынешние правители стремились к глобализации, подавляя мировые угрозы сообща. Поэтому русские и американские солдаты совместными усилиями накрывали точку за точкой, где незаконно изготавливали радионейтронное оружие, основу которого составлял усовершенствованный радиоактивный иридий-192. Технология точечных попаданий гамма-лучей разрушала центральную нервную систему и вызывала поражение тканей разной степени. Велся строгий учет количества снарядов, который не должен был превышать допустимых норм. Незаконное изготовление подобного оружия ранее каралось смертной казнью, однако теперь преступников отправляли в тюрьму на спутнике. Именно в Чечне-2 капитан получил поражение конечностей, изотопами, запрещенными в любой химической промышленности, так как после их открытия учёные, так и не смогли до конца разобраться с их свойствами и научиться блокировать вредоносное влияние, чтобы оставить для человечества пользу, а не только вред. Радиоактивный иридий, применялся только в военных целях, а вот в мирной жизни пока не поддавался приручению. Исследования перенеслись на Луну, чтобы избежать масштабных катастроф на Земле.

 

Ставить биопротезы Уокер наотрез отказался. Он принимал специальные препараты, сохраняющие ткани и мышцы в стабильном и не разлагающемся состоянии, но передвигаться на собственных ногах больше не имел возможности. Впрочем, старый вояка мог догнать на своём кресле любого подчиненного и навалять по первое число. А специальная машина, выделенная за заслуги перед страной и автоматизированная под людей с особыми потребностями, помогала передвигаться по городу.

 

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, но, что он тут делает? — Хоббс влетел в офис, крайне возмущенный происходящим.

 

Шоу только хмыкнул в свой марсиато, наблюдая за ним.

 

— При всем уважении, прежде чем орать на меня, глянь сюда, — Уокер развернулся и протянул планшетку. — Сводку прислали час назад.

 

Хоббс провел пальцами по экрану, на котором тут же высветилась голограмма с зацикленным отрезком записи, где за столом дорогого киберреста St. Snail в Нью-Йорке сидел Оуэн Шоу, а напротив него Махмед Ибрагимов — глава русско-чеченского синдиката, который подмял под себя русский квартал в Бруклине и часть нижнего Манхэттена. По документам он был совершенно чист и занимался легальной деятельностью — изготовлением лекарств. Однако было ясно, что кроме легальных препаратов на производстве создавались еще и нелегальные, но доказать этого пока не могли — на мини-фабриках ничего запрещённого не находилось, у всех работников были нужные документы, а лекарства были лицензированы, при этом разработки постоянно финансировались извне и контролировались федералами.

 

— Я думал, этим типом занимается Агентство, — сказал Люк. — Сомневаюсь, что они позволят нам подойти к Шоу ближе чем на 100 ярдов.

 

— Планы поменялись. Считай, что Агентство сделало нам послабление, — ответил капитан. — Мой старый высокопоставленный приятель в Бюро считает, что в их управлении завелась продажная крыса, которая прикрывает все нелегальные сделки синдиката. Поэтому нам дали карт-бланш на проведение операции. Неофициальной, конечно. Если все получится, убьем двух зайцев одним ударом.

 

— Понял, — кивнул Хоббс, — но он-то что здесь делает? — и указал пальцем на кое-кого позади себя.

 

— Мистер Шоу любезно согласился сотрудничать в обмен на снятие части обвинений. Нужные бумаги уже подписаны.

 

— Но…

 

— Я хорошо знаю своего брата и успел повариться в его делах. Не тупи, офицер! — Декард шумно отхлебнул кофе из стаканчика, привлекая внимание. — Через него мы сможем выйти на вашего парня, — над верхней губой осталась красноватая пенка, сделавшая рот будто вымазанным в красной помаде. Хоббс ненадолго залип на нем и том, как Шоу медленно слизнул пенку кончиком языка.

 

— Так, ладно, — нарушил затянувшееся молчание Уокер, — меня не волнует, как вы это сделаете, но я хочу видеть результаты в ближайшее время. Шоу под твою ответственность.

 

— Но… — в очередной раз попытался перебить Хоббс, но капитан поднял руку, призывая его заткнуться.

 

— Все материалы по делу уже высланы тебе на армбенд. Торетто и Ортис введешь в курс дела сам. И шевелите задницами, раз я больше не могу! — рявкнул Уокер и буквально вытолкал их из своего кабинета. Правая нога сильно разнылась и срочно требовала инъекции, которую он не мог себе позволить в присутствии посторонних.

 

— Сэр, вы же понимаете, что этому типу нельзя доверять? Он сбежит при первой же возможности! — сделал Люк последнюю попытку достучаться до шефа.

 

— В таком случае, тебе стоит лучше приглядывать за ним, — отрезал капитан, и автоматическая дверь закрылась у Хоббса перед носом.

 

 

Спустя час в отделе стало значительно оживленнее.

 

— Я не буду работать с ним в связке! — почти кричал Доминик, узнав о задании для их небольшого отряда.

 

— Не ори, тут этим не поможешь, — Летти ласково гладила его по плечу. — Никто не рад сложившейся ситуации, но шеф знает, что делает и не стал бы просто так навязывать его к нам в группу.

 

— Да ты только посмотри на его бандитскую рожу! — не унимался Торетто. — Стоит отвернуться, как он нас тут же подставит.

 

Шоу с непринужденным видом сидел в эргокресле с очередным стаканчиком марсиато в одной руке и с хрустящим батончиком-байтс в другой, наблюдая за перепалкой и изредка ухмыляясь. Хоббс решил, что не даст ему просто отсидеться в уголке и выжмет из него все соки для поимки Ибрагимова, а заодно и младшего братца. Пусть заслужит оказанное, но вынужденное доверие.

 

— Шоу! — прикрикнул он. — Иди сюда, хватит тратить государственные запасы кофе. Нам нужно продумать ближайшие шаги.

 

Декард на удивление послушался и плавно стек с кресла, позерски бросив стаканчик и обертку в уничтожитель мусора и попав ровно в него. И подошел к столу-планшетке.

 

Решив проверить как идут дела, Уокер подъехал к дверям своего кабинета, бесшумно раскрывшимся перед ним, и хмыкнул, наблюдая за картиной: с одного края стола Торетто и Ортис что-то жарко обсуждали, вырывая друг у друга пакет с энергобайтсами, а с другой тихо переругивались Шоу и Хоббс, что-то чертя на голломодели города, прижавшись плечами друг к другу, исключительно чтобы было удобнее работать.

 

 

Правая рука

 

Подобраться к Ибрагимову было не так-то просто, но Хан, подключенный к делу, сообщил, что у него есть на этот счет идейка. Шоу утверждал, что нужно было поступить как с Гидрой, древним мифическим чудовищем. У зверя было три головы, так и в русско-чеченском синдикате были три шишки: самый главный из главных — Ибрагимов и два его приближенных помощника. Нужно было избавиться от последних, чтобы затем добраться до главной головы, оставленной без поддержки. Конечно, был еще младший Шоу, который мог вставить палки в колеса, но его Декард пообещал взять на себя. Если все выгорит, дело останется за малым — поймать Ибрагимова на горячем во время передачи запрещенных лекарств или сделке насчет их покупки. Но сначала нужно было срубить две головы, и, пока не отрастут новые, добраться до главного босса в этой игре.

 

Сгоняв на пару часов домой, чтобы поспать хоть немного, Хоббс еле уговорил свой организм снова отправиться на работу, особенно в нынешних обстоятельствах. Утро добрым быть не могло, особенно когда в команде появился такой как Шоу. По мнению шефа, он мог им помочь, но Хоббс бы и без этой заносчивой занозы справился.

 

Доминика и Летти Хоббс отпустил домой раньше, поэтому к его прибытию они уже были в отделе и сидели уткнувшись каждый в свою планшетку, с очередным пакетом энергобайтсов, по очереди погружая туда руки и доставая то неоново-зеленые, то ядрено-фиолетовые, то оранжево-золотистые звездочки и луны.

 

— Эй, иди сюда, попробуй, — вместо приветствия Ортис демонстративно потрясла пакетом.

 

Люк протянул руку, чтобы достать парочку разных штук и закинуть их в рот.

 

— Шоу притащил, сказал, новые, только вышли в продажу, — не отрываясь от экрана бросил Торетто, чем заставил Хоббса поперхнуться.

 

— А вдруг они отравленные, или он в них плюнул! — вырвалось у него, накрывая волной раздражения, и относительно почти не паршивое утреннее настроение было полностью испорчено.

 

Неожиданная реплика приковала к себе озадаченные взгляды.

 

— В герметичный пакет-то? — вздернула брови Летти.

 

— Он мог запечатать его по новой, — ответил Хоббс, не понимая зачем продолжает этот фарс и начиная раздражаться сильнее. — В любом случае, он нам не приятель и не коллега. Сделает дело и пусть валит ко всем чертям!

 

— Ты чего так бесишься? — удивился Доминик. — Не с той ноги встал? Мой тебе совет, брат, выпей кофе и взбодрись.

 

Хоббс тяжело вздохнул, но именно так и поступил, развернувшись на пятках клаудкроссовок, которые надел вместо уставных ботинок, и пошел в сторону кофемашины.

 

— Как закончишь со своими делами, иди к Хану. Они что-то там придумали! — крикнула ему в спину Летти.

 

— Они?! — резко обернулся Люк.

 

— Ну, Хан и Декард, — как тупому пояснила она.

 

— В каждой дырке затычка, — пробурчал под нос Хоббс. Кофе пить перехотелось от слова совсем.

 

В лаборатории Хан и Шоу что-то дружно обсуждали, размахивая руками, тыкая в голлостол и что-то сверяя на своих армбендах. Коптер летал над их головами, чуть ли не задевая макушки, но заметив гостя, прямиком направился к нему.

 

— Что у вас тут происходит? — рявкнул Хоббс с порога, сам поразившись грубости своего голоса и пытаясь отмахнуться от летающей машинки, как от назойливой мухи.

 

— И тебе доброе утро, офицер, — почти без сарказма сказал Шоу. Сегодня он был еще пафоснее вчерашнего. Серебристый костюм, переливающийся то в фиалковый, то в лимонный, неизменные туфли из нанокожи, ослепительная улыбка и слишком довольный и выспавшийся вид.

 

В своей серой форме хаки-город и выражением лица «не влезай — убьет» Хоббс чувствовал себя неловко рядом с этим «попугаем».

 

— Доброе будет, когда посадим этого урода за решетку. Луна его ждет, — буркнул Хоббс. — Хан, что хотел? И убери от моей головы эту проклятую штуковину!

 

— И тебе утра, Люк! — Хан был немного удивлен поведению обычно улыбчивого Хоббса, но коптер отозвал от греха подальше. — Хорошо, что зашел, как раз вовремя! Хотел показать тебе один фокус, смотри.

 

Лю хлопнул по армбенду Шоу, от чего тот пошел рябью, будто был голографической записью с помехами, и спустя миг перед Хоббсом стоял уже совершенно другой человек — моложе и с шевелюрой погуще.

 

— Что? Как ты… — нахмурился Люк, — Это голограмма? Ты усовершенствовал свою программу? — он был действительно впечатлен, затем подошел ближе и на пробу коснулся пальцем лица Декарда.

 

— Эй, будь добр, не тыкай в меня своими сардельками! — возмутился Шоу измененным голосом. Жаль, интонации остались прежние.

 

— Декард показал мне парочку лунных разработок, информацию о которых ему нельзя было разглашать, — пояснил Хан, внимательно глядя на Хоббса.

 

— И до сих пор нельзя, если не хочет накинуть себе еще пару сроков, — ответил Люк, скрестив руки на груди. — Но если это поможет делу, считайте, я ничего не слышал.

 

Хан кивнул, словно только этого ответа и ожидал.

 

— Мы совместили данные, провели пару тестов и теперь можем менять личности, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Хан. — Официально заявляю, что устаревшие наномаски отправились в прошлое, и настала эра голломасок, способных изменять не только внешность, но и голос без особых ухищрений. А уж поддельную личность в инфонете я смогу создать, так что не подкопаешься.

 

— И как мы ее можем использовать? — скептически поинтересовался Хоббс, наблюдая, как Шоу, щелкнув по армбенду, стал самим собой.

 

— Через два дня Петр Черемшов, один из помощников Ибрагимова, устраивает закрытый аукцион. Мы проникнем туда, а после заменим его своим человеком, — Хан подошел к голлостолу, выводя информацию на объемную проекцию. — Черемшов снимает здание театра балета на Брайтоне, где будут как современные перфомансы, так и аукцион древнего искусства. А Летти, Декарду, тебе и Паркеру придется побыть гостями.

 

— Погоди, Тедж в отпуске! У него еще два дня есть!

 

— Уокер уже вызвал его обратно, нам помощь не помешает. Мы с Домиником будем следить за всем снаружи. Я буду вашими глазами и ушами, а Торетто нашим космотанком, если что-то пойдет не так, пойдет вас вызволять.

 

— А пригласительные? Они же будут пускать по персональному идентификатору, — нахмурился Хоббс. — Как мы попадем внутрь?

 

— Я знаю, — подал голос Шоу со стаканчиком излюбленного марсиато в руке. Люк даже не успел заметить, откуда тот успел его достать. — Я уже получил для нас пригласительные, выставив пару лотов на продажу,

 

— Когда ты… Ты же сказал, что у тебя ничего нет! — Хоббс чувствовал, что снова начинал закипать.

 

— Случайно вспомнил, что припрятал парочку в надежном месте, — улыбнулся уголком губ Шоу.

 

— Ах, ты ж… урод, — последнее было сказано шепотом под нос, но его все равно услышали.

 

— Остынь! — осадил Люка Хан. — Наши наноботы не могли выведать у него правду. На Луне все военные проходят вакцинацию, которая позволяет им быть устойчивыми к нашей «сыворотке правды», зато Декард предложил себя в качестве лабораторной мышки. Я возьму несколько анализов и с их помощью попробую синтезировать новых ботов, обходящих защиту. Да и припрятанные картины, кстати, тоже пойдут нам на пользу.

 

— Смотрю этот тип вам всем нравится — тебе новые разработки, нашим местным сладкоежкам новые вкусности, шефу — главу синдиката. Всех подкупил! — взорвался Хоббс.

 

— А ты чего хочешь? Давай уже выйдем и перетрем этот вопрос один на один, — Шоу оказался непозволительно близко, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство.

 

— Да пошел ты, еще руки о тебя не марал! — Люк толкнул Декарда плечом и вылетел прочь из лаборатории.

 

— Он всегда такой придурок? — спросил Декард, поворачиваясь к Хану.

 

— Вообще-то давно его таким не видел. Чем ты его так задел? Своими стриптизом в допросной? Я заснял, если что, — подвигал бровями Хан.

 

— Считай, что я был не в себе, — пожал плечами Шоу.

 

— Да уж, такое количество химии на одного человека я только в кино встречал, — хмыкнул Лю. — Хоббс хороший парень, просто ему пора в отпуск, да и мне тоже. Паркер вернется, а я вскоре на отдых в прекрасные тропические леса, как утверждает буклет национального парка НеоАмазония. Конечно, если опять чего не случится и придется дальше отбывать службу.

 

— Ну вот разберемся с этим делом, и все будут свободны — я от вас, вы от меня, а кому и отпуск, — Шоу метко выбросил стаканчик в утилизатор, кивнул Хану и тоже вышел из лаборатории.

 

 

Аукцион

 

Через два дня вся команда готовилась к аукциону. Паркер, прибывший день назад, был сбит волной новостей, пришедших на армбенд, а вдобавок добит коллегами, наперебой рассказывающими о последних событиях.

 

Тедж не был в восторге от новости о том, что ему на пару дней придется влезть в шкуру Черемшова, пытаясь отмазаться, что не знает, как себя правильно вести на месте подобной личности. Но Хан уже взломал парочку закрыток инфонета, собрав нужную инфу, так что Паркеру оставалось ее только внимательно изучить и сыграть роль средней паршивости. Всегда можно было изобразить больного, списав на это некоторые нетипичные манеры поведения.

 

Летти тоже негодовала, ведь вторая рука Ибрагимова была женщиной, и, за неимением лучшей кандидатуры, следующей уже ей придется надеть чужую личину.

 

Шоу притащил для всех костюмы для аукциона. Хоббс был удивлен, что в этот раз им был выбран строгий черный вариант, но как оказалось тот снова был с сюрпризом — в темноте он становился ядерно-красным, если владелец хотел выделиться или черным, если скрыться. Для Люка был приготовлен серый костюм с серебристой рубашкой со словами: «Серый тебе идет, да и привычнее в этой гамме будет. Честное слово, в нем нет никаких новомодных подвохов». Только позже выяснилось, что Шоу слукавил — на сером пиджаке в темноте «расцветал» красный дракон, если нажать на запонку с лунным рубином. Летти была в восторге от платья модного фиолетового цвета, способного становиться макси с юбкой-шлейфом или мини, если потребуется побегать, а уж туфлями с отстегивающимися каблуками она разжилась сама. Когда ты и девушка, и страж порядка без таких нельзя было обойтись. Паркера же одели в костюм, похожий на одежду Черемшова — Хан взломал сайт интермага, где закупался преступник, и отследил по чеку последние покупки. Черемшов оказался любителем одеться по-модному, поэтому остановил свой выбор на костюме серебристо-лунного оттенка с рубашкой цвета марсианская поверхность, и Шоу нашел подобный комплект. Остальное оставалось за программой Хана — всего лишь сделать Теджа абсолютной копией правой руки главы синдиката.

 

У Хоббса чесался язык спросить, откуда у Шоу были деньги на всю эту модно-стильную одежду, но тот сам сказал об этом, упредив расспросы:

 

— Постарайтесь не уничтожить одежду, мне ее еще возвращать обратно. А то порвете или испачкаете — еще и за это платить.

 

Две картины и скульптура были надежно запакованы в нанопузырчатые кофры, люди в парадное, и все отправились на Брайтон, кто на выставку, кто под прикрытием рядом.

 

Действовать нужно было слажено и четко и уличить момент, чтобы совершить подмену одного человека другим, затем вывезти Черемшова, не подняв шума, и запереть в баркамере до конца операции.

 

Здание школы современного балета в будние дни не отличалось от других старинных и отреставрированных зданий на Брайтон. Этот район принадлежал русским, точнее прапраправнукам тех, кто когда-то давно переехал из России в Америку в надежде на лучшую жизнь. Хотя в России сейчас жилось неплохо благодаря активным разработкам в космической сфере и совместным кампаниям с арабами и китайцами, небольшой поток иммигрантов все еще стремился в Америку, но значительно меньше, чем было раньше.

 

Нынешний Брайтон состоял из законсервированных современными технологиями зданий, где жили те, кто побогаче. Ведь реставрация велась за счет владельцев. Старые здания перемежались привычными небоскрёбами, устремлявшимися в туманное небо. Да и весь район выглядел не так печально, даже воздух был намного чище, чем в том же месте, где жил Хоббс. Русские применяли свои технологии очистки в нанопузырьковых куполах, которыми укрывались целые кварталы, и хотя воздух не очищался полностью, но становился менее зловредным.

 

Сегодня здание современного балета походило на сказочный замок. Дом был окутан сетью голограмм — на стенах и крышах танцевали голлопроекции, иллюстрирующие движения как современные, так и давно минувших дней. Вокруг парадного входа сновали андроиды в причудливых костюмах, встречая гостей и предлагая искрящиеся переливающиеся напитки в посуде витой формы и комплименты в виде закусок из рыб, морских гадов и водорослей, выловленных на дне Марианской впадины.

 

Музыка, окутывающая гостей, походила на адский микс классических мелодий, сменявшихся их современными обработками и перетекая в шедевры синтезированной музыки. На сцене у самого входа, больше похожей на остов космического шаттла, стояла девушка, сложно было сказать человек или нет, но голос ее, вклинивающийся в аккорды был то ли звуком самого космоса и его звезд, то ли пением китов у берегов Исландии.

 

Тедж вел под руку Летти, а когда Шоу решил в шутку проделать тоже самое с Хоббсом, то получил в ответ недобрый взгляд и ощутимый тычок локтем под ребра.

 

Андроид считал их приглашения с армбендов, вдобавок просканировав кофры, и, улыбнувшись, пропустил внутрь.

 

Шоу велел не скучать, делать вид, что они здесь как рыбы в воде, но держать ухо востро, и скрылся в другой комнате, чтобы отдать предметы на аукцион. На время операции им всем пришлось поменять свои личины при помощи новой разработки Хана. Шоу, чтобы брат не увидел случайно, а полицейским, потому что преступники тоже дураками не были. Наверняка у них были свои стукачи, сливающие инфу о сотрудниках бруклинских отделов. Как бы Хан надежно не скрывал их информационные данные, хакеры никуда не делись, и самые лучшие чаще всего работали не на хороших парней.

 

Шоу вернулся неожиданно быстро, сообщив, что Черемшов лично отдает покупателям лоты, так что Ортис и Паркер должны будут выбрать любой лот, желательно принадлежащий Шоу, и при покупке поменять Теджа и Черемшова местами. Охрану у дверей возьмет на себя Хоббс, ну если надо, то Шоу ему поможет.

 

Декард кружил по залу от одной компании к другой, находя общие темы со всеми, обсуждая политику, новую кампанию на Марс, подорожание лунного иридия, современное состояние искусства и многое другое. И ладно бы, что он был в каждом кратере шаттлом, так он таскал Люка за собой, а тому приходилось кивать или вставлять совершенно неуместные фразы. Да откуда он мог знать, что сейчас опять становится модным пересинтезировать бессмертные творения Чайковского и ставить воздушный балет. Хотя про политику он смог сказать что-то дельное, да так что один из толстопузых толстосумов одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу и сказал: «Наш человек», — и приложил свой армбенд, чтобы скинуть визитку.

 

Среди присутствующих Декард заметил брата, но не хотел, чтобы этот дубинноголовый коп, приставленный к нему, завалил всю операцию, устроив прямо тут поимку преступника. Поэтому пораскинув мозгами с секунду, Шоу подвел Хоббса к скучающей старушке, стоящей рядом и попивающей коктейль из сока и шампанского. Мадам явно могла заговорить кого угодно, отвлекая внимание от чего угодно. Декарда же брат ожидаемо не узнал из-за программы-маски, что было к лучшему. У него пока не было в планах светиться, но позже они обязательно выяснят отношения, и почему Оуэн его подставил.

 

— Вы такая красивая пара! — проворковала дама в платье, сделанном из меха и перьев неизвестных Хоббсу зверей.

 

— Мы не… — начал было Хоббс, но Шоу наступил ему каблуком на носок туфель.

 

— Мы не афишируем наши отношения, — улыбнулся Декард.

 

— Простите, что раскрыла ваш маленький секрет, но даже если вы не говорите об этом вслух, то со стороны видно, как вы друг другу подходите, — дама в возрасте, не очень заметном благодаря современным возможностям косметологии, захихикала как девчонка, подхватила бокал у официанта, потрепала Хоббса по щеке и растворилась в толпе.

 

— Пойдем в тихое место, нам надо кое о чем поговорить, — Хоббс медленно закипал. Костюм натирал подмышки, а туфли мизинцы. Вдобавок вся эта разношерстная толпа раздражала. Там, на улице, жили люди, которые не могли себе позволить нормальной еды, а эти тратили деньги на всякую ерунду. И Шоу здесь казался своим, таким же бесчувственным богатеньким засранцем, как и они.

 

Однако поговорить не удалось. Зычный голос андроида пригласил всех желающих в зал, где проходил аукцион.

 

Шоу подхватил Хоббса под локоть и по армбенду и указаниям Хана в наноушнике отправился к местоположению Летти и Теджа. Ортис болтала с какими-то дамами, наверняка о моде, а Паркер вцепился в стакан и стоял рядом, внимательно осматривая толпу. Выглядело не слишком подозрительно — просто девушка и ее ревнивый жених.

 

— Прекрасные дамы, прошу вашего прощения, — расшаркался Шоу, на что дамы преклонного возраста захихикали, прямо как недавняя мадам, которая приняла их за пару, — начинается аукцион, и мы хотели бы украсть наших друзей и ваших собеседников в одном лице. Хотим немного посорить деньгами и купить что-нибудь красивое.

 

— Разрешаем украсть, — благосклонно кивнула одна из дам. И мини-отряд направился в зал аукциона.

 

— Ну ведь красивая же пара, — раздалось им вслед. Хоббс сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости, надеясь, что старые перечницы говорили о Летти и Тедже.

 

Ортис была беспощадна на аукционе, то повышая ставки, то игнорируя некоторые лоты. Хоббс и Шоу тоже сделали пару ставок, но отказались в пользу других, чтобы не быть под подозрением.

 

Летти в яростном сражении выиграла лот — одну из скульптур, принадлежащих Шоу. Дама, сражавшаяся в финансовом бою за «безделушку», была явно расстроена.

 

Когда Летти и Тедж отправились за товаром в приватную комнату, Хоббс и Шоу тут же последовали за ними, чтобы быть рядом на всякий случай. Охранники-помощники по очереди вызывали покупателей, и Ортис была последней, что им было на руку. Как только за Летти и Теджем закрылась бронированная дверь приватной комнаты, им ничем нельзя было помочь, но можно было отвлечь андроидов-охранников, замерших у двери.

 

— Подыграй мне, — шепнул Шоу, — дорогой, мне плохо, — и картинно упал прямо в руки Хоббса.

 

— Помогите, моему… моему бойфренду плохо, — с трудом выдавив из себя это слово, Люк посмотрел на охранников, — пожалуйста! У него редкая болезнь, а лекарства остались в машине. Присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста.

 

Андроиды нерешительно переглянулись, затем посмотрели на дверь, но ничего подозрительно не слышалось, и они, оставив пост, подошли к людям, следуя одной из базовых команд, встроенных в железо каждого из них — человеческая жизнь приоритет, если это не противоречит другим правилам. Люк и Декард двинулись одновременно, вырубив на время андроидов уникальной программой, встроенной Ханом в их армбенды, аккурат в слепой для камер зоне.

 

— Молодцы, все в норме, — в наноушниках раздался голос Хана, — рядом никого нет.

 

В комнате, за дверью, послышался шум, звуки борьбы и крики, но вскоре все стихло.

 

— Что там происходит?! — забеспокоился Хоббс.

 

— У них все в норме, заходите, — сказал Хан. — Летти впусти их.

 

Черемшов лежал нам полу, а Ортис и Паркер стояли рядом. Объект, будучи франтом, уже успел сменить одеяние, поэтому подобранный костюм для Теджа им не помог.

 

— Переодевайся, быстро, — скомандовал Теджу Люк. — Летти помоги запаковать Черемшова.

 

Нанопузырьки ласково обволокли тело, которое было помещено в кофр из-под скульптуры, скрывая от любых датчиков и андроидов-охранников. Черемшов должен был проспать два-три часа под действием снотворного. Этого времени им хватит. Хоббс подхватил кофр на магнитной подушке за выдвижную ручку и сжал плечо Паркера, пригрозив, чтобы он берег себя. Летти шутливо ударила его кулаком, а Шоу молча кивнул. И они вышли из комнаты. Люк набрал команду на армбенде, пробуждая андроидов и подкручивая им электронные мозги, будто они все время провели с плохо себя чувствовавшим парнем, и делал это как можно быстрее, потому что Хан сообщил, что кто-то направляется в их сторону.

 

— Спасибо, что присмотрели за моим бойфрендом, — сейчас это слово получилось произнести, не запнувшись. — Лекарство я принес, и ему уже намного лучше, — соврал, не моргнув глазом Хоббс.

 

Андроиды недоуменно посмотрели на него, но тут же отвлеклись на «Черемшова», вышедшего из кабинета.

 

Из-за угла вынырнул щуплый парнишка:

 

— Босс, вас там кое-кто ждет.

 

«Удачи», — одними губами произнесла Летти, и троица и одна «скульптура» покинули комнаты аукциона, выпили по паре бокалов искристого за удачную покупку, пообещав уже знакомым дамам прислать голограмму интерьера с вписавшемся в нее предметом искусства. А те посетовали, что Шоу и Хоббс ничего не приобрели, но решили, что им красивым ничего красивого и не надо — им и так хорошо. А вот жених Летти не очень-то хорош и мил, так что скульптура могла скрасить ее быт.

 

Распрощавшись с дамами, мини-отряд решил наконец-то отправиться в штаб, чтобы поместить обещавшего вскоре проснуться Черемшова в баркамеру, отчитаться шефу и узнать у Хана, как там Паркер.

 

И уже в мимикрогрузовичке стало ясно, что тот парнишка позвал Паркера к Ибрагимову, прибывшему в дом балета. Но Хан сказал, что Тедж держится молодцом, а вся инфа записывается.

 

Доминик сетовал, что его там не было, ведь такие закуски экзотические подавали, а поесть он любил. Но с другой стороны был рад, что с Шоу пошел именно Хоббс, поскольку бойфрендом этого преступника он стал бы только через труп этого самого преступника, о чем не преминул сообщить вслух.

 

— Взаимно, — парировал Декард.

 

— А с Хоббсом ты значит не прочь? — ступил на опасную тропу Торетто, сам еще не зная об этом.

 

— Да отвалите от меня все! Я натурал, я по бабам, ясно?! — взвился Шоу и добавил уже спокойнее. — Летти, без обид, но в лучшем случае по бабам-андроидам. Просто отвезите меня на конспиративную квартиру. Я устал от вас всех.

 

— Ой, да ладно, тоже мне, цаца какая! — скривился Доминик.

 

Хоббс молча смотрел на эту вспышку гнева, не понимая, почему Шоу то неприкрыто заигрывал с ним, то взрывался, когда речь заходила о его ориентации.

 

— Так, заткнулись оба! — осадила Летти. — Сначала отчеты шефу, а потом валите на все четыре стороны. Я тоже устала и хочу домой.

 

Капитан оказался доволен результатами проведенной операции, похвалил всех, но напомнил, что расслабляться пока рано, ведь Ибрагимов все еще был на свободе. А пришедший в себя Черемшов отказывался давать показания и помогать следствию, обещая всем кары небесные, если его немедленно не отпустят. На что Лю вколол ему сыворотку и отправил поспать в баркамеру.

 

 

Выйти из шкафа

 

И это утро не обещалось быть добрым. Хоббс не только не выспался, но вдобавок с самого начала все пошло наперекосяк. Робокот разорался так, словно ему прищемило дверью его металлический хвост, затем заглючила потолочная панель, выведя освещение на максимум, да так, что слепило глаза. Кофемашина и та приготовила слишком горячий кофе с непонятным вкусом. И за что мироздание ему мстило?! Может за то, что он опять слишком резко обошелся с Шоу перед тем, как уйти домой. Но Хоббс устал и расшаркиваться перед этим козлом он не желал.

 

Хорошо, что байк не заглючил и исправно довез своего хозяина до управления, где он сразу же заприметил Шоу, стоящего у входа с каким-то подозрительно знакомым типом.

 

Хоббс, мучимый любопытством, тут же включил наножучок, установленный в армбенде Шоу. Хан молодец — смог выпытать у Декарда, что за антифишинг у него стоял. Но подслушанный диалог Люку совсем не понравился.

 

— Нашел себе новое теплое местечко? — спрашивал Маркхем, а это был именно замначальник пропускного пункта Луна-1.

 

— Что ты здесь забыл?! — почти рычал Шоу.

 

— Соскучился, — хмыкнул тот.

 

— Свали отсюда, я тебе уже все сказал еще тогда, — Шоу уже развернулся и хотел уйти внутрь здания.

 

— Что нашел себе здесь крышу? Под кого лег на этот раз, чтобы не посадили? Ведь тот богач помог тебе не за красивые глаза. Так под кого? Под калеку или того бугая? — прилетело ему в спину.

 

— Чё сказал, урод?! — Шоу в два шага оказался перед Маркхемом, угрожающе нависая над ним. — Тебе не дал, так ты теперь никак не успокоишься? Ни ты, ни он, ни любой другой мужик меня не интересуют. Чтоб ты знал, я и тогда был готов отправиться в тюрьму, лишь бы подальше от тебя.

 

— И многое бы потерял, — язвительно выплюнул Маркхем. — Хотя, постой, ты же и так все потерял! — продолжил он, наслаждаясь реакцией Шоу и явно нарываясь.

 

— Лучше свали на свою сраную Луну, пока на ней не досчитались такого ценного сотрудника! — взвился Декард, сжимая кулаки.

 

Хоббс не собирался встревать, но понял, что еще немного и все может закончиться дракой, поэтому практически подлетел к этим двоим. В конце концов Декард был им еще нужен для дела, да и на фоне этого лощеного придурка вызывал больше уважения.

 

— Доброе утро бравым лунным товарищам, — натянуто улыбнулся он, перехватывая руку замахнувшегося Шоу и оттесняя его собой. — Пытаетесь переманить наши кадры обратно? Так сами же отдали, нехорошо так делать.

 

— Прошу прощения, ничего такого я не имел в виду, просто заехал домой, на Землю, вот и решил проведать старого приятеля, — голос Маркхема был слишком слащавым, — а теперь позвольте откланяться, дела не ждут.

 

И, кивнув всем, Маркхем спешно ретировался к своей машине. Как только гиперкар скрылся из виду, Люк повернулся к Декарду, сверля сердитым взглядом.

 

— Выкладывай. Что у вас с ним за непонятки?

 

— Я знаю, что ты подслушивал, сразу заметил, как ты подключился. Не отстанешь, пока я не расскажу все? — Шоу скрестил руки на груди.

 

— Не отстану, — кивнул Хоббс.

 

— Тогда встретимся в обед в кофейне, я расскажу, но поклянись, что ни слова своим. Это моя тайна. И я не хочу, чтобы об этом трепались все, кому не лень. Это стоило мне и так слишком многого, — и не дожидаясь ответа, Шоу скрылся за стеной-дверью, не пропускающей вредоносный туман города в здание.

 

***

 

Хоббс ждал обеденного перерыва как никогда в жизни. Он любил запутанные дела и таинственные расследования. Но больше с детства его привлекали военные, которых он видел на экранах и, раскрыв рот, наблюдал за их работой. Поэтому сразу после школы не задумываясь отправился в военную академию. Но после ряда миссий и пары незначительных, на его взгляд, ранений его отправили домой. Подумаешь, руки немного пострадали во время взрыва, и мало кто догадывался, что они частично ненастоящие. Современные технологии создавали биопротезы, которые практически невозможно было отличить от реальных органов или конечностей, а у Хоббса была сложнейшая операция для достижения наилучшего результата. Врачи спасли, что можно было, вживляя лишь участки искусственной плоти. Зато после этого руки стали сильнее. Но из армии все же отправили на «пенсию». Однако один из знакомых дал ему контакт Уокера, который был не понаслышке знаком с военными травмами. И тот с удовольствием взял Хоббса на службу, посмотрев на его послужной список, чему Люк оказался крайне рад, ведь расследования он любил с самого детства.

 

Про руки знали только ребята в команде. Шоу, наверняка, даже не догадывался об этом. Но если Декард раскроет свою тайну, то Люк пообещал сам себе, что покажет свои руки, поделившись и своим секретом.

  

Все утро Хоббс проходил как на иголках, продолжая создавать вокруг себя хаос. Хан выгнал его из лаборатории, когда он поскользнулся на робочерепахе, Летти выгнала из своего закутка, когда он нажал на голограмме не туда, свернув важную инфу, а Доминику он всего лишь уронил нейропистолет на ногу. Капитан, увидев все это, отъехал от него на почтительное расстояние и велел свалить из отдела, выпить кофе и поискать мозг. Шоу под предлогом, что ему тоже нужно проветриться увязался с ним.

 

Найдя свободный закуток в кафе и дождавшись заказанного кофе, Хоббс нажал на кнопку приватности, скрывая их предстоящий диалог от посторонних ушей.

 

Шоу выпил почти полную чашку любимого марсиато и, вцепившись в нее как в спасательный круг, начал. Он никому не рассказывал так подробно, даже брату. А тут его словно прорвало.

 

И рассказал про то, как на иридии наживаются, причем совершенно открыто, ведь все закрывали на это глаза. Поведал про продажу технологий и ресурсов не в совсем честные руки. И чтобы все молчали, каждому выдавали премию, но сам каждый раз отказывался, пока на него не начали давить, мол, молчи и бери деньги. Будь как все. Но Декард не хотел этого делать. И когда он решился подать рапорт об увольнении, чтобы больше не быть свидетелем преступных махинаций, его решили заставить замолчать. Хотя сам он не собирался болтать лишнего, решив сохранить информацию на черный день. Но ничего не вышло. На контрольно-пропускном пункте ему подсунули иридий и насильно забрали армбенд, удалив весь компромат. Затем отправили в камеру предварительного заключения в ожидании трибунала.

 

А самое мерзкое, что досматривал его Маркхем. Как Хоббс понял, замначальник давно положил глаз и точил зуб на Шоу. Каждый раз, когда Декард летел на Землю, тот лично его досматривал, слишком откровенно лапая и отпуская двусмысленные шуточки, а Шоу каждый раз посылал его подальше.

 

И в тот день, когда в его багаже нашли иридий, Маркхем предложил ему «встать на колени», и тогда он помог бы смягчить наказание. На это предложение Декард молча разбил ему лбом нос, а в ответ его избили и бросили в камеру, «забыв» дать еды и воды.

 

Все закончилось, когда в дело вмешался знакомый его матери, один из меценатов марсианской застройки, наняв хорошего адвоката и добившись условного срока и домашнего ареста. Хотя представители некоторых толстосумов шли на любые ухищрения, чтобы этого не произошло, но все же проиграли дело.

 

Там, на суде, присутствовал Маркхем, который после заседания подошел к Шоу и мерзко шепнул на ухо, что все равно поставит его на колени любыми способами. Шоу удержался от драки только благодаря трезвой мысли, что он в здании суда.

 

Хоббс был почти не удивлен, он знал, что на Луне дело было нечисто, но, чтобы все было настолько коррумпировано. Самое главное, что этих уродов трудно было прищучить, ведь откупятся, а получив условные сроки, они всегда бы смогли свалить вину на своих подчиненных.

 

Теперь Хоббсу стало понятно, почему Шоу так остро реагировал, когда дело касалось его ориентации, но вот почему иногда казалось, что он заигрывал с ним все еще оставалось загадкой.

 

Пользуясь случаем, Люк решил спросить про странные надписи, которые Декард оставлял на местах преступлений, и почему крал не все. В ответ на это Шоу рассмеялся, сказав, что идея пришла ему в голову спонтанно. Мама в детстве читала им с братом истории о Робин Гуде, «честном преступнике», который крал у богатых и раздавал награбленное бедным. Вот Шоу по приколу и оставлял надписи. А продав часть украденного, он перечислил деньги в пару фондов ветеранов войны и в несколько домов-интернатов, посчитав, что богачам от этого не убудет. Ему самому эти деньги не нужны были, но помочь нуждающимся он очень хотел.

 

Люк решил ответить откровением на откровение, поведав о том, что и на Земле не все гладко. Он рассказал о халатном отношении военачальников по отношению к своим подчиненным, о продолжающихся жестоких военных конфликтах в горячих точках. Люди уже научились жить на Луне, путешествовать на Марс, но вот ответы на вопросы, как поддерживать мир на родной планете, как прекратить военные конфликты раз и навсегда, пока не были найдены.

 

Хоббс нажал на сгиб локтя, и по рукам пошла рябь, открывая сероватые участки.

 

— Что за херня?! — удивился Шоу.

 

— Видел капитана на коляске. Он и я получили удар радионейтронным оружием. Только мне досталась малая доза облучения. А вот парочке моих товарищей не повезло. Одного не спасли, другие стали инвалидами. Меня тоже списали как «устаревшее оборудование», но Уокер взял меня к себе в команду.

 

— Все начальники суки, ну кроме твоего шефа, он вроде нормальный мужик, — подвел итог Шоу и одним глотком допил свой кофе. — Можно? — он кивком указал на руки Хоббса.

 

Люк неожиданно для самого себя разрешил, хотя обычно никому не позволял делать этого, считая свои руки уродством, которое никого не привлекало.

 

Теплые пальцы пробежались как по живой ткани, так и по биомеханическим участкам.

 

— Как настоящие. Нет разницы между твоей кожей и искусственной, — удивился Шоу.

 

От аккуратных прикосновений по спине у Хоббса пробежали странные мурашки, и под пристальным взглядом он почувствовал себя неловко, а окружающее их молчание только еще больше поспособствовало этому.

 

Внезапно армбенды у обоих завибрировали, заставив вздрогнуть. Шоу отдернул руку, будто обжёгшись, а Хоббс привычно хлопнул по сгибу локтя, скрывая биомеханику.

 

На голограмме высветилась Летти:

 

— Хватит жрать, да кофеи гонять. Я тут кое-что придумала насчет Петровой. Шуруйте обратно, жду.

 

Парни тут же собрались и направились в отдел в напряженной тишине. Каждый из них чувствовал себя немного неловко. То они рычали друг на друга, то поделились слишком сокровенным.

 

 

 

I want to take you to the gay bar

 

— Да никогда на свете…

 

— Да я лучше батончик м-15 съем, даже два…

 

— Да вы охренели…

 

— Да я даже не похож на…

 

В штабе шел разговор на повышенных тонах, да так громко, что капитан выкатился из своего кабинета, чтобы узнать в чем дело.

 

— Сэр, спасайте! — обратился к нему с мольбой Хоббс. — Они из меня педика делают!

 

— Не педика, а боевого пидараса! — парировала Летти, наматывая на палец жвачку.

 

Шоу молча смотрел на развернувшуюся словесную баталию, грызя нанобайтсы и время от времени передавая пакет Доминику.

 

Выяснилось, что вторая помощница Ибрагимова, безжалостная убийца и личный палач, Василиса Петрова, в отличие от Черемшова, не желавшего марать руки и занимавшегося исключительно бизнес делами, не только отличалась жестоким нравом, но и предпочитала лиц своего пола, включая андроидов.

 

Волшебная сыворотка Лю смогла вытащить из Черемшова инфу, что одним из излюбленных мест Петровой был гей-клуб, точнее клуб для людей с разносторонней ориентацией «Stonewall». Это легендарное место старалось сохранить антураж тех времен, в честь которых название не менялось много лет. Когда-то давно люди, предпочитавшие партнёров своего пола, подвергались гонениям. И однажды это так накипело, что они вышли на улицы в открытом протесте. Если бы они только знали, что сейчас можно было спокойно и без всяких последствий любить представителя своего пола, жить хоть семьей из нескольких человек или даже с андроидами. Хотя сексуальные отношения с детьми все еще были вне закона, и пока не стукнуло двадцать один, никаких сексуальных связей. За это преступление можно было отправиться в земную тюрьму или выплатить огромный штраф. Хотя это мало кого останавливало. Еще будучи военным Хоббс своими собственными глазами видел целые гаремы совсем юных девочек и мальчиков, принадлежавших лидерам террористических организаций. Это было мерзко и отвратительно.

 

Летти убеждала их, что поменять ее с Петровой нужно именно в «Stonewall». Она изучит ее интересы и сможет добиться уединения в приватной комнате, а кто-то должен будет отвлечь внимание и подстраховать на всякий случай.

 

Доминик выиграл у Люка в камень-ножницы-бумага-ящерица-Спок, поэтому именно последний должен был отправиться с Шоу в самую гущу событий. Хоббс пытался убедить всех, что и в прошлый раз он был на задании. Теперь он тоже хотел посидеть в мимикрогрузовичке, пока Торетто отдувался бы, но слушать его никто не стал.

 

А когда Летти сказала, что он и Шоу должны будут изобразить пару, Люк взорвался. Декард подозрительно быстро согласился, ожидая, когда ураган пятой категории имени Хоббса утихомирится. Благо на помощь пришел Уокер.

 

— Так, боец, миссия есть миссия. Тебя никто не заставляет на нем жениться. Походите за ручку, отвлечёте внимание от Летти, и все дела. Возражения не принимаются.

 

Хоббс еще долго возмущался, но в итоге смирился со своей участью, оправдываясь тем, что Торетто обязательно все завалит. Шоу попросил его надеть майку, такую, чтобы подчеркивала все мышцы, и джоггеры, чтобы плотно обхватывали ноги, а вот кроссовки вручил сам — подошва их переливалась цветами радужного флага. Пройдясь пару раз с кислой миной в таком виде мимо отражающей панели на двери своей гардеробной, Хоббс скривился, раздумывая застрелиться ли ему быстро или отравиться, чтобы умирать медленно и мучительно. Судя по скепсису во взгляде Мурчалы, который он поймал в отражении, робокот думал о том же. Впрочем, после еще нескольких таких дефиле, Люк пришел к выводу, что выглядит очень даже неплохо, от чего скривился еще сильнее.

 

Летти надела на задание драные джинсы, все еще модные и по сей день, серебристую майку с вырезом и куртку из нанокрокодильей кожи, которую где-то откопал Шоу. А сам он опять оделся с иголочки в черешнево-черный костюм, серебристую рубашку, перетекающую оттенками в радужный флаг и неизменные ботинки из нанокожи. Рубашка была стратегически расстегнута, демонстрируя достаточное количество обнаженной кожи, манжеты приоткрывали запястья, на одном из которых красовался браслет с лунными камнями, а укороченные штанины показывали щиколотки.

 

Люк оговаривал с Ханом и Домиником детали операции, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, а обернувшись, увидел позёрски одетого Шоу, прислонившегося к стене и как-то странно смотрящего на него. Хоббс передёрнул плечами, почувствовав себя неуютно от такого пристального внимания. Но, к счастью, Летти позвала Декарда к себе, и он скрылся из поля зрения.

 

***

 

Здание «Stonewall» переливалось всеми цветами радуги, громкая синтезированная ритмичная музыка привлекала внимание, андроиды и люди плясали у входа, сливаясь телами в эротическом танце.

 

Летти сунула андроиду на входе три пригласительных, высветившихся на армбенде, которые Хан ловко сделал на их новые лица.

 

Когда троица разместилась у бара, Шоу заказал им всем напитки, каких Хоббс не то, что не пробовал — не видел даже. Хотя они чем-то отдаленно напоминали кислородные коктейли, которые давали в госпитале, но с явной примесью алкоголя. Неоновые отблески и цветомузыка так сильно били по глазам, что непривычный к такому Люк почти ни черта не разбирал вокруг себя, но Хан, их глаза и уши, следил, когда же Петрова появится в клубе.

 

За полчаса к Хоббсу уже два раза успели подкатить, но Шоу всех ловко отшивал, сообщая, что этот громила уже занят. Когда подошел третий, Декард молча положил свою руку на колено Люка и прижался к нему всем телом. Бедолага досадливо хмыкнул и ретировался.

 

— Изобразите, что вы влюблены, — шикнула Летти.

 

— Мне что его прямо здесь разложить? — в ответ шепнул Хоббс.

 

— Не так радикально же, — улыбнулся Шоу, погладив его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, а затем прикоснулся губами к этому месту.

 

Хоббс застыл от такого обращения, не зная как реагировать и как подыгрывать.

 

— Она здесь, — сказал Хан в наноушник, — действуй!

 

Летти подхватила бокал и направилась по инструкции Хана в сторону Петровой.

 

Ребята проследовали за ней на безопасном расстоянии.

 

— Вы там танец что ли изобразите, а то, как идиоты ходите по клубу, — вставил свои пять луноцентов Доминик, подтрунивая над ними.

 

— Иди нахрен, Торетто! — рявкнул в ответ Хоббс.

 

Но Шоу молча схватил его за руки, положив их себе на талию, прямо на тонкую ткань рубашки под пиджак, а свои ладони поместил Люку на плечи и задвигался под музыку. Летти стояла рядом и тоже пританцовывала, встав в стратегически нужном месте, чтобы попасться на глаза объекту. И заметила, что та смотрит на нее. Госпожа Петрова любила находить новых девочек в клубе, но только не нежных пигалиц в розовых платьицах, а пожёстче — в коже и с неотату по всему телу. Те, что выдерживали ее жесткий нрав в постели, могли снова туда попасть, а в ответ получить приятные бонусы. Но новые неиспробованные тела Петрова любила больше всего. Если бы не сыворотка Хана, развязавшая язык их заключенному, да так, что информация лилась рекой, подарив копам компромат на несколько статей, подобраться к Петровой, не вызывая подозрений, оказалось бы непросто.

 

И когда она подошла почти вплотную, Летти специально неловко дернулась, чтобы та вылила на ее майку напиток.

 

— Прошу прощения, — низким голосом сказала Василиса, — позволь мне загладить вину. У меня есть здесь своя приватная ниша, там мы можем почистить твою майку, а качестве извинения хочу угостить тебя коктейлем.

 

Летти, придерживаясь образа дерзкой девчонки, выгнула бровь, окидывая свою собеседницу оценивающим взглядом, но конечно же согласилась, а Шоу и Хоббсу оставалось только незаметно последовать за ними. По заданию Ортис должна была вырубить Петрову, поменяться одеждой и надеть на нее запасной армбенд, который сделает ее образом Летти, чтобы затем в измененном виде вывести мадам из клуба, выдумав историю о плохом самочувствии или наоборот слишком хорошем состоянии от перебора алкоголя.

 

Люк и Декард уже минут десять ошивались у приватной кабины, стараясь не привлекать внимание, однако охранники решили, что они ведут себя подозрительно, о чем им шепнул Доминик в микрофон:

 

— К вам направляются двое, будьте осторожнее.

 

— Понял, — ответил Хоббс, переводя взгляд на Декарда.

 

— Тебе не понравится, здоровяк, но сейчас ты должен будешь снова подыграть мне, — очень серьезно ответил Шоу, подходя ближе, и дернул его за руку.

 

— Как… — но закончить фразу Люк не успел.

 

Когда два андроида подошли к ним, то увидели типичную для гей-клубов картину. Парочка устала от толпы и решила найти укромный уголок. Хоббс сжимал в ладонях задницу Шоу, куда и умостили его руки секундой ранее. Декард же в ответ обнимал его за плечи и комкал в ладонях серую майку, пока они увлеченно целовались одними губами, вжимаясь друг в друга телами и сталкиваясь носами.

 

Андроиды понимающе ухмыльнулись, засняли открывшуюся перед ними сцену, чтобы потом украсить голограммой зал, уж больно парочка была горяча. И лишь когда охранники завернули за угол, они оторвались друг от друга.

 

— Хорошо целуешься, — усмехнулся Декард в приоткрытые губы. — И задницу мою отпусти. Все ушли уже.

 

Придя в себя, Люк отскочил на полметра как ошпаренный, совершенно не зная, как реагировать и что говорить. Ситуацию спасла Летти, которая выглянула из приватной зоны, сказав, что все готово. Петрова сама не поняла, когда получила дозу снотворного и уснула почти сразу же в ее объятиях.

 

Хоббс подхватил ее бесчувственное тело на руки, и Хан помог им пройти незамеченными через выход для персонала, создавая помехи и переключая камеры охраны на зацикленные видео пустых коридоров. Встретившийся на пути андроид, попытался их остановить, но Летти в образе Петровой сымпровизировала, махнув перед его носом рукой, чтобы тот заткнулся, пока она лично не разобрала его на запчасти. Считав информацию с армбенда и узнав постоянного клиента, машина покорно отступила в сторону, пропуская гостей к дверям, за которыми их уже ожидал мимикрогрузовичок.

 

— Это было горячо, брат, не знал, что ты такой страстный! — заржал Доминик и хлопнул Люка по плечу, когда тот уселся на пассажирское сидение и отключил свою маскировку. — Летти, у меня есть кадры. Потом покажу, а то здесь меня могут прибить.

 

Хоббс шутливо ударил в ответ, ощущая как адреналин все еще играет в крови:

 

— Отвали, идиот, а то в следующий раз сам пойдешь в гей-клуб.

 

Шоу молча смотрел на то, как напарники переругиваются, вспоминая поцелуй и с ужасом понимая, что ему понравилось.

 

 

 

Пропажа

 

Хоббс целовал Шоу, прижав его руки к стене над головой, а тот в ответ в перерывах между поцелуями посылал его на все четыре стороны, обещая все кары небесные, но подставлялся под ласки, пока Хоббс не проснулся. Подскочив на кровати как ужаленный и ничего не понимая, но все еще ощущая истому недавнего сна, Люк рванул в душ, случайно по дороге споткнувшись о зашипевшего Мурчалу. В ванной комнате сразу же включил режим холодный тропический дождь, чтобы унять неожиданное возбуждение и отогнать навязчивые образы. Это был всего лишь один ничего не значащий поцелуй. Это все атмосфера клуба и неожиданно пришедшее в голову решение для прикрытия — никакого сексуального подтекста. Ему не нравятся мужчины. Просто давно не было хорошего секса, да и обычного тоже. С его работой девушку вообще было сложно найти. Не получалось построить стабильные долгосрочные отношения, а секс со шлюхами, тем более андроидами его не привлекал. Надо будет в отпуске познакомиться с какой-нибудь красоткой и снять скопившееся напряжение.

 

***

 

В штабе было неспокойной, Хоббс это понял сразу же как вошел.

 

— Шоу куда-то пропал, — прилетело ему с порога от Торетто. — С утра не появился, на звонки не отвечает, но наножучок показывает, что он на конспиративке, куда я его вчера отвез. Он сказал, что утром доберется сам, скрывшись под чужим лицом. Хотя, обычно я его подвожу, потому что мне ближе всех, да и слежу за ним на всякий случай. Но вчера потерял бдительность, понадеявшись, что он никуда не денется, — перевел тяжелый взгляд Доминик. — Но чувствую, что что-то тут нечисто, брат. Я приехал первым, потом завалился Хан. Капитан тоже прибыл вскоре, а за ним и ты приперся, лишь бы поспать вместо работы.

 

— Может он проспал после вчерашнего, перебрав коктейлей. Спит и не слышит, — обнадеживающе предположил Хан.

 

— Или уже на другом конце страны, — хмыкнул Доминик и посмотрел на Люка. — Шефу пока не докладывали.

 

— Съезжу проверю, — ответил Хоббс и как можно спокойнее направился к выходу, стараясь не показывать своего невесть откуда взявшегося волнения в ответ на слова напарника.

 

Вылетев из управления, он запрыгнул на байк и, наплевав на скоростные ограничения, в считанные минуты добрался по адресу. Нужная квартира замаячила перед носом, Хоббс нажал кнопку интеркома и сразу же постучал кулаком в дверь.

 

— Шоу? — крикнул Люк, но ответа не последовало. — Шоу!

 

Ключ-карты при нем с собой не было, пароль для входа был изменен, а выбивать такой замок можно было разве что тараном, поэтому пришлось связаться с Ханом, чтобы он смог удаленно взломать систему. И не зря! В квартире никого не оказалось. Хоббс вынул пистолет из кобуры и осторожно обследовал помещение: следов борьбы не было, все вещи на месте, одежда аккуратно висела в шкафу. Нанопузырьковые кейсы стояли в углу. В ванной лежали микрофибровые полотенца и средства для принятия водных процедур. У входа стояли тапки-массажеры, а на кровати лежала майка для сна, будто Декард вышел за кофе и должен был вот-вот вернуться. Однако это было не так — он заметил на столике у кровати активный армбенд, поэтому сигнал шел из квартиры, но вот куда делся сам постоялец, хороший вопрос. Неужели Доминик оказался прав, и этот засранец сбежал? Во всяком случае все выглядело именно так, но не после того, что Декард рассказал ему. С другой стороны Шоу мог соврать, воспользовавшись случаем. Но нельзя было отрицать и возможность похищения. Хоббс пытался не отрицать. И все же первое предположение превысило, досада и злость захлестнули, ведь он уже начинал проникаться симпатией к этому говнюку. Костяшки правой руки прострельнуло болью, и он краем сознания уловил, что оставил в стене серьезную вмятину.

 

Взяв себя в руки, Люк связался с Домиником:

 

— Объявите Шоу в розыск. Мне нужны данные со всех камер в городе и за его пределами.

 

Пусть пока валит на все четыре стороны, но рано или поздно Хоббс все равно до него доберется, как только они разберутся с Ибрагимовым. А ведь Шоу был нужен именно для связи с этим криминальным боссом. Ему нужно были выйти на него через брата. Ему нужно было рассказать легенду так, чтобы Ибрагимов поверил и назначил встречу, но, похоже, решил свалить, оставив полицейских разбираться своими силами.

 

***

 

Капитан на доклад своего подчиненного отреагировал сдержанно, сказав, что у них еще полно работы, а Шоу они займутся позже, если федералы не посчитают нужным забрать это дело себе. Люк попытался протестовать, но был остановлен захлопнувшейся перед носом дверью.

 

По договоренности с вышестоящим начальством, на которую ушла почти неделя, завершающие штрихи операции Уокер решил взять на себя, лично встретившись с главой синдиката. Легенда была проста: у заинтересованных представителей фонда ветеранов войны появилось деловое предложение с возможностью дальнейшего сотрудничества. Ибрагимов с легкостью согласился, во-первых, он был жаден до наживы, и, возможно, уверовал, что вояки, хоть и в отставке, захотят с ним наконец-то вести дела, а не враждовать. Мы вам товар, а вы нам помощь и протекторат. Во-вторых, капитан выдумал историю про калек, которые устали от того, что им не доставалось нужного количества медикаментов от государства. И сам страдал от этого, настолько мучаясь от сильных болей в спине, что уже готов был пойти на крайние меры. По правде сказать, выдумывать ничего особенно нового ему даже не пришлось, ситуация в реальности почти такой и была.

 

На этот раз и Доминик вступил в бой. Он и Хоббс надели военную форму, чтобы походить на ветеранов, а Люк, если понадобится, покажет свои ранения, подтверждая легенду. Хан был как всегда в арьергарде, но в этот раз он был не один. Летти и Тедж временно включили режим радиомолчания, но все же нашли лазейку передать, что Ибрагимов позвал их с собой на предстоящую встречу, но решил обезопасить себя отрядом наёмников, дежуривших неподалеку. Уокер решил, что им тоже пригодилось бы немного сил, прикрывающих спину. В мимикрогрузовичке, уткнувшись в развернутую онлайн-голограмму места встречи, сидел Хан, а рядом теснился отряд специального назначения. Каждый из полицейских был одет в броню из нанокевлара, напоминающую космическую, защитные фильтр-маски и визоры, способные видеть намного больше способностей человеческого глаза. Кто-то водил пальцами в чувствительных, но одновременно усиливающих удар перчатках по голограммам, высвечивающимся на армбендах, кто-то пил изотонику через трубочку. Костюм мог выдерживать от минус пятидесяти до ситуации, когда нужно было лезть в горящее здание. Внутри был настроен микроклимат, поддерживающей необходимую для функционирования температуру, а запасы кислорода помогали выжить в особо трудных условиях. Кто-то перешучивался с Ханом, а кто-то дремал в ожидании команды. Другие две машины с оперативниками находились неподалеку, готовые моментально действовать по обстоятельствам.

 

Изначально встреча была назначена на якобы заброшенной фабрике на окраине города, на берегу Гудзона. Пустующим здание было только по документам. Хан, просканировав его, сделал заявление, что цеха находятся в непрерывной работе. Но позже Ибрагимов внезапно изменил место встречи, попросив Уокера приехать в его офис в бизнес-центре в одном из небоскребов Рокфеллер-центра в Нью-Йорке, что несколько осложняло задачу полиции — подобраться к зданию незамеченными было практически невозможно, с позициями для снайперов дело обстояло еще хуже, к тому же пришлось бы разбираться с местными правоохранительными органами. Но благодаря паре звонков высокопоставленного приятеля Уокера на их действия временно закрыли глаза.

 

В здании холл-центра на первом этаже Уокера, Торетто и Хоббса тщательно обыскали, проверив все документы, но умница Хан сделал им отличные левые досье и пару фейковых сайтов, ратующих за права ветеранов. Мужчина, сидевший на ресепшене утвердительно кивнул, и охрана любезно пропустила их дальше. У выхода из турболифта на 116 этаже группу под прикрытием встретил всего лишь один парнишка с простым нейрошковым пистолетом на поясе и пригласил пройти внутрь просторного кабинета, панорамные окна которого передавали вид на остров с домами старого Манхэттена — небо было невероятно голубым, солнечным и чистым, а сами высотки, казалось, находились всего в паре кварталов. Но такое небо могло быть только на голограмме.

 

Ибрагимов вальяжно сидел в умном офисном кресле класса люкс, подстраивающимся под владельца, и гладил живого лысого кота, развалившегося на столешнице. Летти-Петрова сидела на подлокотнике сбоку от босса, вдыхая дым из электронного мини-кальяна. Тедж-Черемшов бросил беглый взгляд на пришедших и снова обратил внимание на схемы и цифры на голограмме.

 

— Проходите, присаживайтесь, рад вас видеть, — опасно улыбнулся Ибрагимов, приглашающе махнув рукой. — Мистер Уокер, полагаю? Подкатитесь сюда, здесь будет удобнее расположить вашу «колесницу».

 

Хоббс и Торетто сели на диван, а шеф подкатил свое кресло поближе к столу.

 

— Меня удивило ваше сообщение, — продолжил Ибрагимов, — но одновременно и обрадовало. Я всегда рад найти новых клиентов, тем более таких. Я человек добрый, поэтому очень хочу помочь ветеранам.

 

— Мы на это надеемся, — серьезно кивнул Уокер в ответ, — и рады, что вы нас приняли.

 

Махмед снова улыбнулся.

 

— Ваше ранение я вижу, а что у тех парней? — Ибрагимов кивнул сторону Торетто и Хоббса, — покажите мне свои секреты.

 

— Я контуженный на всю башку, — Доминик с каменным выражением лица постучал по голове — по комнате прошелся глухой звук удара о металл. Кто же мог подумать, что травмы бурной экстремальной юношности когда-нибудь пригодятся. — Двенадцать часов в реанимации и титановый сплав вместо кости.

 

Люк щёлкнул по локтю, показывая биомеханические участки кожи:

 

— Радионейтронная бомба, почти смертельное поражение тканей.

 

— Понимаю, болит? Не хочет работать с вашим телом в гармонии?

 

— Да, ноет временами, а иногда от боли пропадает маскировочный цвет, являя на свет истинное положение дел. Люди, скажем так, не в восторге от подобного зрелища.

 

— Это ужасно. Я вас понимаю. Мой сын погиб после службы в армии. Точнее после того, как вернулся. С ним что-то произошло, тоже что-то вроде облучения, и врачи так и не могли ничем помочь. Все легально существующие препараты не работали, а когда я нашел того, кто смог, конечно же нелегально, синтезировать нечто новое, помогающее при редких болезнях, было поздно. Мой сын отправился в лучшее место, однако я продолжил это дело, помогая нуждающимся.

 

«Как душещипательно, — думал Хоббс, — прикрывать преступную деятельность слезливой историей».

 

— Это действительно ужасно, — Уокер постарался вложить в слова побольше сочувствия.

 

— Благодарю за понимание, но все же это было давно, и прежде чем мы приступим к обсуждению наших дел, одна небольшая формальность, — очень недобро улыбнулся Ибрагимов. — Подойди сюда, — сказал он кому-то в интерком.

 

И случилось то, чего никто не ожидал. В комнату зашел Оуэн Шоу, волоча за собой невменяемого Декарда, скованного по рукам и ногам магнитными браслетами, почти не позволяющими хоть чуть свободно передвигаться.

 

— Что это значит? — вырвалось у Хоббса, но Торетто незаметно пнул его по ноге, напоминая держать себя в руках.

 

Летти и Тедж удивленно и недоуменно смотрели, не понимая, почему босс не поделился со своими ближайшими помощниками информацией об этом. Хотя оба были уверены, что неладное он не заподозрил. За день до этого Летти отправили на встречу с нежелательными клиентами. Ибрагимов работал жестко, и тех, кого не устраивали условия сделки приходилось устранять. Ортис была уверена, что сработала чисто, как и ее маскировка, которую она носила, с той лишь разницей, что неугодных Махмеду людей забрал наряд полиции Бруклина, а не воды залива. Двое человек охраны, присутствовавших при расправе, даже не заметили, как Летти всадила каждому из «провинившихся» по дротику с транквилизатором, поскольку хлопок почти невозможно было отличить от выстрела настоящего оружия. А Тедж за время прикрытия сделал некий финансовый отчет, немного охренев от довольно кругленьких сумм, но, впрочем, все было будто бы официально и легально.

 

Появление Декарда стало сюрпризом для всех. Похоже Ибрагимов действовал согласно старой извечной формуле «разделяй и властвуй».

 

— Вы же знакомы, — обратился к Хоббсу Ибрагимов, — он ваш, как бы это сказать, ваш знакомый из криминального мира, как он мне сам сказал, когда ему вкололи волшебных помощников.

 

— Да, это так. А в чем проблема? — Люк постарался придать себе расслабленный и уверенный вид, но ситуация слегка нервировала. Он шестым органом чувств понял, что, возможно, скоро произойдет нечто нехорошее, но должен был признать, что от сердца слегка отлегло, и его поспешные выводы на счет Декарда были неправильны.

 

— Нет, никаких проблем. Один вопрос: это он вам рассказал о моем маленьком бизнесе?

 

— Он сказал ему, а тот уже мне. И когда на собрании военных ветеранов парни снова начали жаловаться на плохое самочувствие, то я решил воспользоваться этой информацией, — сказал Уокер, обращая внимание на себя.

 

— И как же вы познакомились? — проигнорировав его, Ибрагимов продолжил расспрашивать Хоббса, не сводя подозрительного взгляда.

 

— Он бывший военный, я тоже. Вот и зацепились языками в баре, — ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум Люк. И попал пальцем в небо.

 

— Значит, ты нам не соврал, — обратился он к Декарду, улыбнувшись. Он-то не знал, что Шоу был невосприимчив к «сыворотке правды». А вот то, что их вранье совпало, было чудесным стечением обстоятельств.

 

— Я говорил, что мой брат мог подслушать наши с вами разговоры, — подал голос Оуэн, — когда я собирался покинуть его после помощи в его маленьком плане мести. Но вот, что он сбежит из нашей квартиры и придется его поискать, я не ожидал.

 

— Не ожидал он, — тихо усмехнулся Декард, еле ворочая языком, за что тут же получил удар под дых, заставивший его согнуться пополам и закашлять.

 

Ибрагимов хмыкнул:

 

— Что ж, раз с этим разобрались, предлагаю нам сейчас осмотреть мое производство, а после, если вас все устроит, подпишем необходимые бумаги. Я вам скидку на медикаменты, а вы мне дополнительную защиту и информацию. Я уверен, что ваши коллеги, на пенсии и на службе, сливают вам последние новости. Многие работают или работали в важных и серьёзных организациях, значит могут обладать полезными знаниями. И если потребуется, мне понадобятся ваши связи, смекалка, физическая сила и мощь. Как не крути, а все еще действующие ветераны войны ценятся лучше молодых и неопытных бойцов.

 

— Договорились, — кивнул Уокер.

 

Оуэн подтолкнул Декарда к свободному эргокреслу и ударил по голени, заставив того беспомощно рухнуть на колени. Хоббс боролся с желанием вскочить и поднять Шоу на ноги, но Торетто в очередной раз пнул его, всем своим каменным видом выражая, чтобы тот сидел смирно.

 

Ибрагимов развернул голограмму в онлайн режиме, показывая два своих завода. Один из которых был легальным, однако некоторые цехи были увидены впервые, их тщательно скрывали. Другой, якобы заброшенный, также бурлил и кипел — андроиды и люди работали без устали.

 

Все это записывал Хан на линзы Уокера, собирая компромат на производство запрещённого и протоколируя список лекарств, большая часть которых была либо запрещена мировой организаций фармацевтики, либо содержала в себе наркотический компонент.

 

На электронном документе Уокер отмечал лекарства, которые якобы ему нужны были, но, когда дело дошло до подписи, он замер.

 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Ибрагимов.

 

— Нет, все в порядке. Но все же мне стоит вас арестовать.

 

— Что, простите? — опешил он.

 

Еще в больший шок его повергло, когда два его приближенных помощника щелкнули по армбендам и пошли рябью, направляя на него оружие, а после перед ним предстали другие люди. Та же одежда, но слегка другая комплекция и совсем иные лица. Тоже произошло и с его «клиентами-ветеранами». В том, что сидел на кресле он признал начальника отдела Бруклина по особым делам. И поняв, что ему будет крышка, почти не раздумывая, Ибрагимов сорвался с места, роняя кресло Уокера, так что тот распластался на полу. Падая, капитан ударился головой об угол стола и, воспользовавшись тем, что все замешкались, Махмед выскользнул за дверь. За ним рванул Оуэн, отстреливаясь и прикрываясь братом как щитом, которого волок за собой.

 

— Летти! — рявкнул Хоббс, перехватывая нейропистолет, который ему бросил Тедж. — Помоги шефу! Хан, сообщи группе захвата, чтобы была наготове. Доминик давай за Ибрагимовым. А я за Шоу.

 

— Есть! — отозвался Торетто, когда Люк точными выстрелами снял двоих охранников, решивших рвануть им навстречу, а Летти подскочила к Уокеру, чтобы поднять его.

 

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — заорал Тедж, подбегая к стене возле картины. Набрав какой-то код, панель с тихим шелестом отделилась от пола, приподнялась и отъехала в сторону, являя солидный запас оружия. — Что? — взмахнул он руками. — Я почти неделю наблюдал, как этот извращенец полирует свои стволы!

 

— Теперь повеселимся! — Доминик, схватив мощный модифицированный пистолет с усиленными нейропулями со стенда, побежал за Ибрагимовым, следуя подсказкам коптера Хана, посланного на помощь, как только оперативная группа захватила холл.

 

Хоббс выскочил в фойе следом за Торетто.

 

— Хан, куда направились Шоу?

 

— Поднимаются вверх по правой лестнице. Торетто преследует по центральной. Я заблокировал лифты, придется побегать.

 

Хоббс рванул за Шоу, желая поймать обоих, а еще узнать, как Декард умудрился оказаться в таком положении. Через мгновение появился еще один коптер Хана, и Люк последовал за ним. На одном из пролетов он заметил валявшиеся магнебраслеты, но чутье подсказывало, что те были сняты с ног Декарда, чтобы он не замедлял движение брата. Коптер вывел его на смотровую площадку сто двадцатого этажа. Хоббс выставил пистолет, целясь в обоих — не убьёт, но вырубит одним ударом нужного Шоу, а может и двоих сразу. Такое бывало, когда стоишь слишком рядом или держишься за какую-нибудь часть тела. Так что нет ничего страшного, если попадет в Декарда — не умрет, зато второго брата вырубит.

 

— Отвяжись, иначе он научится летать! — Оуэн вытащил Декарда за ограждение. Тот еле стоял на узком парапете, шатаясь, наверняка, накачанный одним из препаратов с фабрики Ибрагимова. — Если выстрелишь, то пальцы разожмутся, и он упадет.

 

Хоббсу понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы подумать. Он как можно незаметнее дважды наступил пяткой кроссовка на пол, активируя ускорение, и выстрелил в Оуэна. Тот рухнул, пораженный пулей, а Декард начал падать как в замедленной съемке. Хоббс рванул, подталкиваемый пружинистым ускорением, и за секунду долетел до ограждения, схватив Шоу буквально за кончики пальцев и рывком втащил на площадку, роняя на твердую поверхность, но тот даже не пикнул от жесткого столкновения, настолько был накачан какой-то дрянью. Хотя была большая вероятность того, что Люк просто был занят собственными ощущениями — руку невыносимо обожгло, казалось, что он снова в эпицентре взрыва радионейтронной бомбы, и, не слыша себя, он заорал от боли, заплясавшей белыми звёздочками под веками. На последнем дыхании Люк дополз до Декарда, каким-то чудом сняв здоровой рукой магнебраслеты с одного Шоу и закрепив на другом, показал дрону большой палец и отрубился, рухнув головой на колени Декарда.

 

 

Конец?

 

Хоббс пришел в себя в больничной палате. Во рту был сладковатый привкус — его он хорошо помнил. Это было лекарство, позволяющее биотканям приживаться на теле. Пострадавшая рука была оплетена белым медицинским пузырьковым гелем. Руки его хоть и стали прочнее и сильнее, но вытащить живого человека, падающего вниз, ими оказалось не просто. Тем более он сделал это всего одной левой. Но раз пузырьки уже были мягкими, Люк потыкал для верности, значит его здесь продержали не меньше двух суток — столько необходимо для того, чтобы свои ткани приняли инородные. Значит завтра отпустят домой после парочки тестов.

 

И тут до него, накачанного таблетками дошло, что он отрубился, когда поймал Шоу. Что с братьями? Не сбежали ли оба? И что там с Ибрагимовым? Он тут лежал, а там без него коллеги отдувались.

 

Благо на помощь пришла Летти, как раз заскочившая к нему проведать, и рассказавшая, что он пропустил, пока валялся в отключке.

 

Как оказалось, Ибрагимов на личном лифте, который был отрезан от общей системы и работал автономно, поднялся наверх, чтобы скрыться на хелике, и отдал приказ об уничтожении производства. Однако он не знал, что фабрики уже были взяты под контроль отрядами полиции, поэтому его приказы улетели в пустоту.

 

Он собирался сбежать, прикрываясь своими наёмниками, но и здесь просчитался. Спецотряд буквально за пару минут расправился с ними, вырубив нейрогазом и нейропулями. Ибрагимов юркнул в хелик под шумок, но, когда бросил клич летчику, чтобы тот валил подальше отсюда, совсем не ожидал, что к нему обернется не его помощник, а преследовавший его Доминик, каким-то образом опередивший его. Ибрагимов получил нейропулю, вырубился и сейчас сидел в изоляторе, наняв лучших адвокатов и угрожая всем расправой, но улики против него были слишком очевидными. Его и его подельников ждала космическая тюрьма на очень приличный срок.

 

Летти с Теджем в это время помогли шефу — привели в чувства и обработали рану на виске, залив медигелем с лечебными пузырьками, а закончив, они при помощи подоспевшего Хана взломали почти допотопную инфопанель, выкачав из нее много интересного и компрометирующего.

 

— А что с Шоу? — спросил Хоббс, тщательно скрывая неизвестно откуда появившееся волнение.

 

— Оуэн под стражей, а твой где-то тут ошивается, — слишком понимающе улыбнулась Летти.

 

— Он не мой, — вяло возразил Люк, но Летти продолжила, не обращая на его протест внимания.

 

— Дежурный врач сказал, что он пытался штурмом проникнуть в твою палату, как только очнулся.

 

— Вкололи бы ему нейтрализатор, — отмахнулся Хоббс, но на душе немного потеплело.

 

— Декарду разрешили вернуться в квартиру до суда, но настоятельно рекомендовали побыть под наблюдением еще какое-то время, опасаясь последствий. Его уже второй раз по полной накачивают каким-то дерьмом, о котором врачи не слышали даже, но все обошлось, а вещества из его крови и тканей извлекли для изучения. С него обещали снять обвинения по «лунным» кражам, но он должен будет дать показания по делу Ибрагимова, его подельников и брата. А еще, я случайно подслушала, шеф что-то с ним там мутит, какие-то тайные делишки… — Летти не закончила, потому как лысая башка Шоу просунулась через стену обеззараживающего тумана, и он заглянул в палату.

 

— Так-так, меня обсуждаем? Мои дела с Уокером — это мои дела, вдруг мы с ним тайные любовники.

 

— Да нужен ты ему, — хмыкнула Летти и, спохватившись, глянула в армбенд, вспоминая о чем-то важном, — ладно, ребятки, с вами весело, но мне еще кучу отчетов писать.

 

И она спешно ретировалась, кивнув им напоследок.

 

— Шеф хотя бы в курсе своего нового любовного назначения? Не знаю смогу ли тягаться с ним, пока лежу тут немощный и прикованный к постели с травмой, несовместимой с жизнью.

 

— Не ной, это всего лишь царапина. Тем более ты теперь можешь свободно гулять по больнице и парковой зоне. Я вчера не то что ходить не мог, блевал пеной дальше, чем видел. А еще под неусыпным контролем двадцать четыре часа.

 

— Без подробностей, — скривился Хоббс. — Как брат?

 

— Получит по заслугам. Мама была в бешенстве, когда узнала, что эта ошибка природы сдала меня Маркхему при первой же возможности, и прислала «ласковое» послание. Видел бы ты лицо Оуэна, когда ему сообщили, что она в городе, — покачал головой Декард. — Конечно, на Луну его не отправят, но выделят местечко в одной особо охраняемой тюрьме в Лондоне, а Маркхема уже сейчас прессуют проверками, но я тебе этого не говорил.

 

— А твоя мама это… — удивленно вздернул брови Хоббс.

 

— Секретная информация. Если скажу, придется тебя убить.

 

— Значит, серьезная женщина.

 

— Серьезная, — кивнул Шоу.

 

— Лондон, связи, власть… — начал прикидывать факты Хоббс. — Твоя мать королева Англии? А ты тогда, наверное, международный шпион? Это бы объяснило твое темное прошлое и любовь к ужасным попугайским нарядам.

 

Декард вмиг сделался серьезным и приложил палец к губам, глазами указывая по сторонам. Хоббс нахмурился, начав всерьез оглядываться, а когда понял, что Шоу его разыгрывает и еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать, рассмеялся сам. Но в какой-то момент веселье перешло в напряженную и неуютную тишину. Люк чувствовал, что поговорить им нужно совсем о другом, но продолжал оттягивать момент, поскольку никак не мог подобрать подходящих слов, но на помощь неожиданно пришел Декард, пожалуй, впервые выглядя таким смущенным.

 

— Спасибо, что помог. Я думал нам обоим конец, — затараторил он, подходя ближе и старательно отводя глаза в сторону, — в смысле мне и твоей руке.

 

— Да ерунда, будет как новенькая, — отчего-то хрипло сказал Хоббс, прочистил горло и неловко добавил. — Так ты значит волновался за меня?

 

— За тебя? Конечно же, нет! Твоя туша, которая чуть не раздавила меня, два дня провалялась без сознания. Я волновался за твою конечность, которой теперь обязан жизнью, — серьезно свел брови Шоу.

 

— Волновался все-таки! — довольно подвел итог Хоббс.

 

Декард шутливо стукнул его кулаком по здоровому плечу, и Хоббс в ответ слегка толкнул его в бедро коленом, от чего тот не удержался, все еще неважно себя чувствуя после всяких медицинских экзекуций, и рухнул прямо на него.

 

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, оказавшись слишком близко, руша всевозможные границы личного пространства, и Хоббс, неожиданно для самого себя, поднял здоровую руку, обхватил Шоу за шею сзади, чтобы тот не смог сбежать, и наконец поцеловал не для прикрытия, а потому что сам хотел, едва касаясь губ, а после провел по ним языком, словно спрашивая разрешения. Декард, замерший на секунду, шевельнул губами в ответ, приоткрывая рот, и Люка порядком повело. Осмелев, он прошелся по кромке зубов и, не встретив сопротивления, сплелся своим языком с чужим, углубляя поцелуй. Они целовались долго, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, а когда смогли, то Хоббс необдуманно ляпнул:

 

— Ты же не такой. Ты же у нас не по мальчикам. А теперь еще и с боссом шушукаешься в уголке.

 

На что Шоу неожиданно ответил не очередной грубостью или взрывом эмоций, а шуткой:

 

— Все звания и регалии Уокера проигрывают такой ночнушке, — взглядом указывая на подол медицинского халатика, едва прикрывающего мощные бедра, с которых тонкое медиодеяло невообразимым образом сбилось куда-то в ноги.

 

— Согласен, в таком одеянии я неотразим, — решил поддержать шутку Хоббс, и пока Шоу был в хорошем расположении духа, снова притянул его для еще одного крепкого поцелуя.

 

 Декард было отпрянул, но Люк удержал его, прижав теснее и целуя так, чтобы выбить все оставшееся сопротивление.

 

Когда Доминик зашел в палату проведать друга, он ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, начиная с чистки табельного оружия под телевизионное мыло, и заканчивая видом голой задницы Хоббса в оконном проеме, которая норовилась бы выбраться из больницы в обход предписания медиков. Чего он точно не ожидал увидеть, так это самозабвенно целующихся Декарда и Люка, лежащего под ним. Где была в это время рука Шоу, Торетто предпочитал не знать. Хоббс же здоровой гладил его по затылку, как-то слишком нежно и невесомо. Ни один из них и ухом не повел на его появление, поэтому Доминик решил немного позлорадствовать и озвучить свое присутствие.

 

— Кхе, кхе, кхе, — громко донеслось от дверей, и сладкая парочка тут же отскочила друг от друга как ошпаренная. Декард даже почти умудрился навернуться, задев ногой край кушетки, чем вызвал у Доминика довольную улыбку.

 

— Мне пора принимать лекарства, — буркнул Шоу, поправляя больничную пижаму, и вылетел из палаты, слава Марсу, не краснея как девчонка, застуканная в туалете с другой.

 

— Зря я тебя в гей-клуб отпустил, — больше не сдерживая себя заржал Доминик и хлопнул друга по здоровому плечу.

 

Хоббс только закрыл лицо ладонью и тоже засмеялся от неловкости ситуации.

 

 

Эпилог

 

— Отвали от меня, — зашипел Шоу, когда Хоббс прижался к нему сзади пока никого не было рядом.

 

— Утром ты мне говорил совсем другое, — хмыкнул Люк и получил ощутимый тычок под ребра.

 

— Свали, говорю тебе, — рыкнул Декард.

 

— Тогда не приваливай ко мне вечером под предлогом, что замерз. Пускай тебя кот греет, — притворно обиделся Хоббс, невольно вспоминая утренние события.

 

В жизни все складывалось очень неплохо: рука была как новенькая, в отпуск законный разрешили отбыть. К тому же не одному — с ним увязался Шоу, чему Хоббс был очень рад, но по возвращению все ждал, когда же Декард исчезнет из его жизни, ведь они ничего друг другу не обещали. Сам отпуск прошел неимоверно жарко. Несмотря на то, что Шоу вечно сыпал колкостями, жалящим Хоббса, он всегда знал, как заставить его замолчать, поэтому дни были довольно насыщенными, горячими и страстными. Но никто из них не решался поговорить о том, что между ними происходило, и каждый делал вид, что это ничего не значащая интрижка.

 

Тем более Хоббс не ожидал того, что произойдет после — Уокер пригласил Декарда к ним на работу. Люк уже было решил уволиться сам, чтобы не было так мучительно неловко и даже больно. Шоу наверняка начнет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, а Хоббс, привязавшийся к нему, мучался бы от этого.

 

Но Декард был непредсказуемым ураганом имени себя. Когда шеф сообщил, что квартиру Шоу забрали приставы, и ему негде жить, то спросил, кто его приютит на время. И Хоббс, проклянувший сам себя за это, ляпнул, что он не против, а Декард взял и согласился. Летти и Доминик понимающе переглянулись в ответ на это, что-то написав друг другу в личку.

 

Вечером того же дня Шоу, перетащивший свои вещи, сидел на диване в гостиной, наглаживая робокота Хоббса, предательски ушедшего к нему. А Люк сидел в эргокресле, держась подальше от Декарда, сохраняя дистанцию.

 

— Так и будешь там сидеть? — лениво спросил он.

 

— А где еще? — огрызнулся Хоббс.

 

— Сюда иди, я не кусаюсь, — Шоу похлопал ладонью рядом по дивану, изменившем цвет с серого на желтый от прикосновения.

 

— Это плохая идея… — начал было Хоббс.

 

— Быстрее! — повысил голос Шоу.

 

Хоббс нехотя подошел и сел рядом, а Декард, отпустив кота, неожиданно перебрался к нему на колени, лицом к лицу, прижимаясь своей крепкой задницей в очередных шикарных брюках к паху.

 

— Но ты… Но мы… — Хоббс не знал, что сказать.

 

— Я ничего тебе не обещал, но и не говорил, что ничего не будет. Но мы всегда можем попробовать, — он мягко поцеловал его в нос, щеки и подбородок.

 

Хоббс не выдержал и сам впился в губы.

 

— Настоящий вояка уж поболее меня. Надо действовать, а разговоры подождут, — улыбнулся Шоу, в этот раз не язвя и не называя горой мышц или скалой с глазами.

 

И с тех пор они пробовали. Не без проблем, конечно, но любая ссора могла быстро закончиться, когда Хоббс затыкал Шоу и его язвительность парочкой проверенных способов.

 

Сегодня был очередной день невыносимого настроения Шоу. Подумаешь, пока Декард с Ханом занимались в лаборатории, они с Домиником напали на след одного давно разыскиваемого преступника, а тот во время поимки немного ранил Люка. Шоу лично вытащил нейродротик с лапками как у паука, обладающими парализующим веществом на каждом их кончике, залил медигелем и закрепил порез заживляющим нанопластырем, благо все это было в доме и не надо было обращаться к медикам. У вояк, таких как Хоббс, дома можно было и операционную иметь — вечно лезут в пекло, не жалея частей тела. Декард совершал все манипуляции слишком аккуратно, но при этом выговаривал Хоббсу, какой он козел, идиот, безмозглая скала и прочее. Люк, уставший от потока оскорблений, поморщившись от боли, схватил Шоу и потащил в кровать. Декард пинался пятками, пока его несли, как мешок с продовольствием, но затих, когда его бросили на постель и поцеловали, навалившись сверху. Но Декард не был бы самим собой, если бы подло не укусил за нижнюю губу и в заминке перевернул немаленького Люка, усаживаясь сверху.

 

— Так ты мне нравишься еще больше, — Хоббс провел ладонями по серебристой рубахе, менявшей цвет, как рыбий хвост под лучами солнца, от прикосновений, вытаскивая ее из-за пояса брюк и задирая повыше, чтобы погладить по бокам и пояснице.

 

 Губа и плечо ныли, но быстро отошли на второй план, когда Шоу наклонился к нему и утянул в новый поцелуй.

 

— Что, лошадка, покатаешь меня?! — спросил он, отстранившись.

 

— У нас ролевые игры? — удивленно приподнял бровь Хоббс.

 

— У нас ты, я, твоя эргокровать и почему-то все еще слишком много одежды на нас, — голос Шоу стал ниже, от чего Хоббс почувствовал, что ещё больше возбуждается. Ему нравился такой Декард: властный, опасный, без шуточек и подколов. С ним таким постель едва ли не пылала.

 

Хоббс помог ему стянуть рубашку, а пока снимал с себя майку, Шоу уже избавился от брюк и нижнего белья, затем подвинулся, чтобы стянуть штаны с Хоббса, оказавшись лицом к лицу с его членом, и не мешкая лизнул головку, вырывая восхищенный вздох, а после обхватил губами, мягко, но интенсивно двигаясь по члену. Впрочем, удовольствие продлилось недолго. Шоу поднялся, подполз выше, так, что его член оказался у губ Хоббса, хотя это не было откровенным приглашением. Пока Декард доставал из встроенного в стену шкафа гель, Люк все же не выдержал и погрузил его член в рот больше, чем наполовину, втягивая щеки и усиливая давление. От неожиданности и нахлынувших острых ощущений у Декарда сбилось дыхание, заставив прогнуться в пояснице, упереться ладонью в стену и сладко застонать, побуждая Люка работать активнее. Пока он отсасывал, Шоу смазал себя гелем, снимающим неприятные ощущения и расслабляющим мышцы. Толкнув Люка в плечо, он снова сполз ниже, успев обхватить губами один сосок, а ладонью погладить второй. Недолго думая, Декард устроился сверху, обхватил рукой член Хоббса и, приподнявшись, направил его в себя, принимая постепенно, сначала головку, потом половину и затем опустился полностью, усаживаясь Хоббсу на бедра. Шоу двигался медленно, откинувшись назад и опираясь руками на ноги, а после подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в грудь и ускоряясь. Хоббс поддерживал его под лопатки, поглаживая спину от них до поясницы, затем скользнул одной рукой ниже, добавляя пару пальцев к своему члену. От такого растяжения Шоу сдавлено застонал и чертыхнулся, но продолжил двигаться. Хоббс вынул пальцы и ухватил его за бока, практически насаживая на себя, но вскоре выскользнул из него и перевернул на кровати, подминая под себя и, проникая одним плавным движением, задал быстрый, но рваный темп. Надолго Хоббса не хватило, и он кончил внутрь. Декард потом обязательно сожрет его за то, что он снова так сделал. Но гель полностью абсорбировал сперму, поэтому нечего было жаловаться. Шоу задвигал ладонью по члену, в надежде получить разрядку, но Хоббс перехватил его руку, чтобы самому насадиться ртом, от чего буквально через пару секунд Декард кончил ему на язык, и Люк все проглотил, смакуя вкус марсианской ириски. Нынешние технологии распространяли свое влияние и на область сексуальных утех. Всевозможные игрушки, гели, заменяющие допотопные презервативы и смазку, а еще всеми любимые леденцы, придающие сперме почти любой вкус. Люк не часто таким пользовался, но Декард привносил в их сексуальную жизнь все более и более экзотические вещи. Хоббс опасался, что когда-нибудь его могут отшлёпать или что-нибудь в таком духе, или не опасался…

 

— База вызывает Хьюстон. Прием, ответьте! — Доминик привычно стукнул Люка по плечу, возвращая с небес на землю. — Завязывай летать в своих фантазиях, у нас полно работы.

 

Хоббс покорно поплелся за ним, но обернулся на Шоу, который погрозил ему кулаком, намекая, что за еще одно необдуманное ранение он точно получит по полной.

 


End file.
